A Union Among The Roses
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A USUK wedding fic that follows after 'The Prince Of The Roses' and 'Love Among The Moon And The Stars'. After the proposal in the rose garden, Alfred and Arthur are finally tying the knot! Follow their journey from their night apart to the first day of their honeymoon. Rated T for USUK established pairing. Reviews and USUK love are much appreciated! Completed with loving care :)
1. The Night Apart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia by the awesome Hidekaz Himaruya. All I own is my imagination, several OCs for this story: Alice, Eloise, Janet, Daniel and Harry as well as the overall plot to this USUK wedding fic :)

**Story notes:** Established USUK relationship, romance, some OOC (up to personal interpretation), fluff...and is a sequel to follow up my story _The Prince of the Roses _and linked to my Valentine's story_ Love Among the Moon and the Stars_. In this story, I did some research on the Royal Houseguards hotel, which is where the joyous event is to take place and it sounded perfect :) Most of what I've written is based on the website and image research so don't take all I've written about it in face value.

**A Warning:** There is a reference to the US Government Shutdown in early October 2013 in this chapter. That bit of news caught me off guard when I was reading my newspaper back in my TAFE classes and I imagined the hordes of government workers being told to go home and waiting on pins and needles without pay while the parties are undecided on how to handle the debt crisis. This segment is by no means or intention to offend anyone who experienced the terrible worry and stress throughout this crisis.

**Author's notes:** I finally did it! My wish has come true: I created my very own USUK wedding fic. I hope that you guys will like this little starter and there are more chapters to follow! Sorry it took me so long to get it written, I've been so busy at my end to finish off my promised Dynasty Warrior stories first before tackling back to Hetalia and Harry Potter. Not to mention I just landed in a new job. Please read on and enjoy USUK loving and fluffiness :)

* * *

**A Union Among The Roses**

**Chapter 1: The Night Apart**

"I think it's all done, Arthur dear. The roses for the wedding bouquet, ceremony and reception are all good to go tomorrow. Daniel and Janet will be present as agreed to make sure the floral arrangements will reach the Royal Horseguards hotel two hours before the ceremony and the reception later in the day. They'll ensure that they'll be prepared accordingly as we discussed."

"Thank you, Alice. You and your family been such a wonderful help with the flower arrangements for the wedding," Arthur sincerely praised as he gently ran his fingers over the lovely red and white roses in the baskets, "I couldn't ask for more lovely roses for our special day."

Arthur warmly smiled at the elderly woman as she performed a final inspection on the floral arrangements kept in the greenhouse they were currently sheltered in. Arthur had befriended a few mortals outside his duties but he always seemed to be most comfortable around her. He had watched and known Alice since she was a little girl who loved to make daisy chains and crowns but only met her acquaintance in person when she opened the plant nursery near where he lived in her adulthood. He had been buying rose seeds from her ever since and had watched her grow into her golden years as a grandmother.

"I give only the best to my most regular customer," Alice beamed as she took her spray bottle to give one final sprinkle of spring water on the roses, "I should be the one thanking you for inviting us all to witness your special day. Little Eloise is so excited to be the flower girl at the ceremony."

"It's the very least I can do for a fine woman such as yourself and to thank you and your family all for your help. I'm sure your granddaughter will be wonderful as our flower girl," Arthur explained as he opened the glass door of the greenhouse as they were about to leave, "After you, my Lady."

"You really are a gentleman, Arthur dear," Alice commented brightly before her eyes flashed with concern, "By the way, how is Alfred? Is the dear alright? I heard it was particularly bad for him in last October..."

Arthur shivered at the unpleasant memory, recalling what happened in that terrible month...

* * *

Alfred's body had shut down due to the political parties unable to come to a compromise on how to handle his country's debt crisis. The older nation was in the middle of an important meeting with his own boss when he received a frantic call from Matthew when Alfred wouldn't wake for their usual get together. He stubbornly ignored his boss's enraged commands to get back into office and took the next available flight to America. Upon arrival, he found a distressed Matthew, trying in vain to wake up his brother.

Alfred looked like he was sleeping just as always...except he looked paler...his brow was creased...but what scared him the most was his almost non-existent heartbeat when he pressed his hand on that strong chest. Nations couldn't die just from a mere shutdown unless it was that prolonged and terrible. The intense slow heartbeat was a necessary defense mechanism to keep his beloved's body functioning in his comatose state but it didn't mean that it didn't scare him to anxious tears...

Arthur had felt helpless as he stayed by his beloved's side. Nothing would stir him. After eventually discovering the cause of the Alfred's ailment, he was most displeased as an understatement. All he could do was to watch the news over the happenings and development of the crisis. He felt sympathetic for the hundreds of thousands of government workers who had been furloughed and other large numbers having to work without pay. Like the people of America, Arthur had to wait in anxious pins and needles. All the while, he continually prayed for the younger nation to open his beautiful sky blue eyes and cursed the Democrats and the Republicans for acting like children and their ineptness in leading the people. It was their disagreements and bickering that placed his fiancé in this debilitating condition. During his vigil, he had considered postponing the wedding if the crisis were to keep up...if America were to default, then...no...no...Alfred was strong...he would pull through. He was a superpower, for God's sake!

However after over two excruciating weeks, hope shone through: the House of Representatives had voted to pass the Senate's bill to raise country's debt ceiling. The moment it was signed by the President...Alfred slowly but surely woke up. His heartbeat had picked up more speed and rhythm, the worried creases disappeared from his forehead and finally, the beautiful blue eyes Arthur missed so much finally opened, filling the older nation with relief and tackle his slightly drowsy fiancé into the bed.

It took a couple of days for Alfred to get back to his feet and to update him on the situation. Arthur eventually had to return to his country to face the harsh tirade from his boss for running out on him. But at least now, the wedding would still proceed after Alfred assured him he was fine by returning his worried kisses and his usual declarations that mere setbacks couldn't stop a hero.

Alfred personally saw Arthur off at the airport and gave him a small bouquet of pink and yellow roses for his rose garden back at home, promising his next visit would be near the end of April when he would finally reunite with his Prince of the Roses for their scheduled union...

* * *

Arthur shook out of his unpleasant reverie after a while, "Alfred is fine now, Alice. But I've been keeping an eye on him since then...especially with all the wedding business going on."

"I heard that he's been very busy at his end to organize the vacation's plans after the wedding. Did he give any indication where you two will be going to?"

Arthur shook his head, "No...he's been pretty vague about it. He was very adamant for our wedding to happen in March. Not that I'm complaining. Although...I have a feeling that it might take place in Disney World. What with him bragging with all the latest worlds, attractions and additions to that blasted place..."

Arthur and Alice stood still for a moment. The elder nation chuckled wryly as he looked to the sky.

"But I trust him in what he has in store back in America...wherever it may be, it'll be lovely with just the two of us..."

"I'm glad to hear that. You love and care for him that deeply, don't you, dear?"

"He's very precious to me, Alice...I hadn't imagined that we would end up this way..."

Arthur gazed fondly at the rose gold engagement ring adorning his left ring finger, the perfect diamond sparkling in the late evening sunshine. He knew that come tomorrow, a second band would take its place next to it, marking him as Alfred's for eternity...

* * *

Despite the stress and the ruckus going on in their respective countries, the couple somehow managed to spend quality time together in between, especially to organize their wedding which was to take place in early March. They mutually agreed to have the ceremony and reception in England while they would spend their well deserved time alone back in America before resuming their duties after the festivities.

While the couple worked together on the invitations, chased after the other nations for their RSVPs the world over and shopped for their wedding bands, Arthur did the majority of managing and organizing the wedding plans at his end. There was hiring the suites within the Royal Horseguards hotel where the joyous event was to occur, booking suitable accommodation in and near the hotel for the attending nations, arranging the schedules for the ceremony and reception, catering the menu and wedding cake for the dinner banquet and the hiring of the grand piano and electronic equipment setup for the event. Roderich had readily agreed in lending his musical talent to play the march during the ceremony and some light tunes during the reception after Arthur showed him the beautiful grand piano he was going to play on. The other details within the preparations included requesting a priest who would be willing to oversee the ceremony and the floral arrangements, courtesy of Alice's resourcefulness and well-established connections. The only impromptu errand he did for the day was to book the best room for Alfred to stay in the Royal Horseguards hotel where he himself would join his beloved tomorrow to be well-rested for their flight to America in the following day.

The whole affair was exhausting but it would be worth it for their special day and the many weeks ahead in having Alfred all to himself during their time alone would be his just reward for his hard work. Their bosses had been rather generous in giving them time off so the couple wanted to take much advantage of this rare offer...

* * *

"Grandma! Mr. Arthur!" a little voice that could belong to a dove came from within the shop before the owner of the voice appeared: a little girl with bright red hair in plaits matched with hazel eyes and a sunny smile. She ran up to Alice and pointed behind her, "Mr. Alfred is here and is asking for Mr. Arthur, Grandma."

Alice watched in wonder as she noticed Arthur perk his head up, his green eyes brighten and his lips upturning ever so slightly at the mention of his fiancé. She smiled at her granddaughter as she relayed her reply.

"Tell Alfred that Arthur will be out in a few minutes, Eloise dear. Why don't you show him around the shop until then?"

"Okay, Grandma!" the little girl chirped as she ran back into the shop.

"Eloise really takes after you, Alice."

"Thank you, dear. Janet has done wonders to introduce Eloise the joy in my roses and has been a wonderful help around the shop."

"I have to get going, Alice. We're having dinner out together before Alfred goes back to the hotel."

"Oh? I thought that he's been staying with you since he arrived a week ago."

"He has but we agreed to spend this night apart for the occasion. He's settled into the hotel this morning and has already got my luggage transferred there so that I can spend the night with him after the wedding and make it to Heathrow airport on time tomorrow afternoon. It'll be good for us to be apart for tonight and besides..." Arthur's face turned gentle, "It'll boost our excitement for the day and at least he won't have to worry about the morning traffic tomorrow unlike me. I have to be up early so that I won't be late."

"Well as they say 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. And I'm sure everything will go well for you and Alfred tomorrow."

"So I'll see you all at the hotel in the following morning?"

"Eloise and I will be there to deliver the wedding bouquet and Alfred's boutonnière personally," Alice smiled before pushing him through the door, "Now go on, you don't want to waste this lovely evening by making your fiancé wait, do you?"

Arthur smiled and kissed Alice's hand once again before approaching Alfred who was busy entertaining Eloise with some stories as they watered the roses decorating the windows. The old woman watched on as the two nations exchanged quick kisses and talked to her granddaughter for a while. She chuckled upon detecting the obvious excitement in the child's voice when she said how happy she was to be their flower girl. Just as Arthur did to her, the island nation kissed the back of little girl's hand before departing with Alfred, their hands intertwined together and being caught up in their light banter.

"Mr. Alfred and Mr. Arthur look really happy together, Grandma," Eloise said as she gave her grandmother a hug, "Is it the same happiness that Mummy and Daddy have? Like what happened with you and Grandpa before he went to Heaven?"

"Yes, dear, indeed it is. This is what love is...it knows no boundaries...and not even death could stop it from growing...oh, Harry..." the old woman nodded before fondly looking into her locket around her neck, showing a wedding picture of her and her husband back in their youth. Then she happened to glance at the clock, "Oh my, how time passes by! Your parents will be returning from the markets to pick us up for dinner. Shall we check to make sure your new dress fits you perfectly before they come home?"

"Yes, please! The flowers are so pretty on it."

"Well now, let's close up the shop. Help me with outside signs while I lock up the greenhouses. The sooner we are done, the more adjustments I can make for your lovely dress."

"Okay, Grandma!" Eloise nodded enthusiastically and did as she was told.

* * *

Alfred sighed in relaxation as he exited the ensuite bathroom and sat down at the foot of the king sized bed. He had spent a wonderful time having dinner with Arthur followed by a long leisurely stroll along the Thames River before the older nation had to return home to await an important call from his boss. Arthur had promised him that he would get everything sorted out by 9 o'clock so that they could talk all they liked later in the night. To occupy himself when he returned to the hotel, Alfred met up with Toris and Matthew who were staying with him in different rooms and discussed the preparations before retiring for the night. All in all, he was satisfied on how the morning before the ceremony would pan out with the two nations' help.

Dressed in his cotton sweatpants, the superpower rubbed his still damp sandy blonde hair with the soft towel wrapped across his neck and placed the glasses back onto his nose. Feeling slightly peckish even after the hearty dinner they had at one of the local pubs with his fiancé earlier, he decided to order room service for a light meal. He skimmed through the menu before picking up the phone to make the call. Then he checked the time to find that he had at least an hour to kill before he could call Arthur so he decided to occupy his time by admiring the scenery offered through the window while occasionally playing some random game app on his IPhone.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Alfred went to answer the call to receive his room service order. After thanking the blushing young woman with a million-watt smile that could belong to a celebrity, the American nation took the chance to survey his hotel room as he ate by the window. He shook his head with incredulity with a small smile on his youthful face as he disposed the damp towel onto the carpeted floor. Arthur really thought of the best to celebrate their upcoming union...

Alfred had stayed in various hotels whenever he came over to England when it was Arthur's turn to host the world meeting. But that was before he had the privilege to stay with Arthur after they confessed their feelings to each other in the older nation's rose garden back in the 80s. This was the first time he stayed in the Royal Horseguards hotel and he had heard many glowing reviews about the place as one of England's most luxurious hotels. Now that they were going to be here for their wedding tomorrow, Arthur made the room reservation for him to stay in. The older nation would join him to spend the night tomorrow so that they would get to the airport on time to head back to America for their well deserved holiday together.

The small room exuded a balanced combination of cosiness and luxury, highlighted by the cream, beige and maroon colour scheme decorating the premises. The view from the window he was sitting at was breathtaking. Now bathed in the lights from the city, the Thames river was practically sparkling like diamonds and fireflies combined, briefly reminding him of the simple but beautiful rose gold engagement ring Arthur constantly wore on his left ring finger since his proposal. The space was filled with various pieces of modern-designed wooden furniture and a large screen TV was secured on the wall before the king-sized bed, guaranteed for top class entertainment. The king sized bed was fitted with the softest ivory white cotton linen Alfred had ever felt, covered with pillows and cushions decorated with modern floral motifs and lined with a woven decorative rug which added a lovely rustic charm to the ensemble.

Alfred finally finished his light meal and collapsed onto the plush bed, chuckling slightly at how the sheets and comforter cushioned his fall. But the smile and sparkle in his eyes dimmed slightly as he laid spreadeagled on the bed. Somehow, the bed now felt too large and he missed the warm weight that was usually pressed on his shoulder and chest...and it didn't help to ease his loneliness when he could still see Arthur's luggage sitting right next to his...

"Oh Artie...why did I even agree to spend the night apart?"

It seemed like a good idea back then when he and Arthur were discussing about it: to heighten the excitement and romance for the big day and all that. But to actually go through a night alone when you had been so used to your beloved's mere presence, it was excruciating for the young nation. They had regularly rotated in staying at each other's homes, meaning he and Arthur had been sleeping on the same bed for many years as lovers especially with all the activities they had done in between the sheets...the thoughts of their nights together caused Alfred's body to slightly stir in heat, making him recall of their time-alone plans after the wedding and the things he had planned to do with him...other than making him scream his name in the throes of passion every night in bed of course...

Arthur had already done so much to plan the wedding...coming to America, it would be his turn to pamper the golden blonde nation as he rightfully deserved...and he did have another reason to surprise him on their wedding day. Both he and Arthur agreed to wear individual suits to the wedding instead of matching ones to express their individuality so he really really hoped that his Prince of the Roses would love what he was going to wear. Toris had been a great help to tailor the design he specifically wanted to wear for the ceremony. It made him smile of the old days when the hardworking Lithuanian nation stayed with him as his housekeeper.

"I really hope Artie likes what I have in store for him..."

The superpower decided to check the time again and to his delight, he found that it was nearly time to call his fiancé. Making himself comfortable on the bed, he reached for the phone again and dialed the reception desk to request an outside call. Then he punched in the number to Arthur's home phone and waited for his fiancé to pick up...

* * *

Arthur sipped the last of his Earl Grey tea in his teacup as he settled against the billowing pillows and nestled among the sheets of his four poster bed. Placing the teacup away at a safe distance, he crossed his arms behind his pillowed head and gazed out of the window; it was a beautiful starry night. He hadn't felt this liberated...ever. Everything was pretty much settled with his boss and the Queen and the rest of the royal family gave him their best wishes for tomorrow. He smiled wryly to himself. A pleasant ache was radiating in his chest and his stomach had little butterflies inside...was this how Prince William felt when he was about to marry Kate, the love of his life?

Before he had made his tea as part of his nightly ritual, Arthur had a lengthy conversation with Francis and Kiku over the phone regarding the morning before the ceremony. He had reluctantly allowed Francis to tailor his suit for the wedding since Matthew, his sweet and shy Canadian nation was going to be there as Alfred's best man. He prayed that the amorous French nation would at least respect his decision to make the suit's design discreetly presentable at least. He reckoned that he would've reached his limit with the elder blonde nation's flamboyant dramatics for romance if it weren't for Kiku's serene presence and placating reassurance that he would always be there to help. Kiku was one of their few good friends to bridge between him and Alfred together. Since Matthew and Toris were already with Alfred, it seemed logical for Kiku to be on Arthur's side on the day. He felt thankful for the Japanese nation being there for him and sincerely hoped that his blossoming relationship with Heracles would be as blessed as his was with Alfred. The two suited each other perfectly due to their amiable attitudes and their love for ancient history...and speaking of Alfred...

Arthur's reminiscing was interrupted when the telephone by his bedside rung. Ah right, that would be Alfred calling. Smiling, he nestled further in his sheets before he reached for the sleek cordless phone and switched it on while he placed it against his ear.

"Hello, Love. Right on time...for once."

"Hey! A hero always remembers his promise to his beloved! Have more faith in me, Artie!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the remark and allowed the stupid nickname to slide. He lied back on his bed as he listened to Alfred talk about his night with Toris and Matthew.

* * *

Their conversation varied from light banter to exchanging news and jokes as well as their anticipation about their big day tomorrow. Slowly but surely as minutes passed by, the topic of their conversation progressed to Alfred's holiday plans back in America and it piqued Arthur's interested curiosity.

"I know you said that you had plans for the both of us in America but why do have to be so secretive about it? Surely you can at least give me a clue as to where we'll be going or staying, Love?"

Arthur could practically feel the shake of Alfred's head as he replied, "No can do, Sweetheart. Otherwise it won't be a surprise."

"Of course...I couldn't defy your unshakeable sense of logic," Arthur commented dryly.

"It's extra special, Arthur. We're practically getting married in Spring, the most romantic season of all. I guarantee that you'll love the plans I have us for the entire month. All I can tell you is that we'll be having scenic road trips."

"That's...that actually sounds pleasant, Alfred..." Arthur said with surprise.

"I can't wait to ride in my new sports car Feliciano gave me for my last birthday. You're gonna love it. It's the smoothest ride ever and I can't wait to show it off to you!"

"Of course...any excuse to show off an ostentatious sports car just so you could waste fuel..."

"And there are many things we can do during the day..." Arthur found himself unconsciously gulping at the minute pause before Alfred finished the sentence, "And at night..."

The British nation shifted under the covers at the sultry undertone of his fiancé's voice. He felt the telltale tingles of heat coursing in his lower regions at what the younger nation was insinuating. But he wasn't going to let Alfred know..of course not!

"Oh? And what do these plans entail, pray tell? Especially those at night..."

"Oh you'll know when we arrive at our first destination once we touch down in America, I promise...but damn, Arthur..." Arthur detected the rustle of bedsheets and pillows being moved around at the other end, "This bed is far too cold and too big for me...why can't you be here with me now?"

Arthur chuckled at the whiny tone. Alfred could be a child at times, "Love, it's only for one night. Tomorrow I'll be in your arms in no time...as your husband..."

"My husband...oh man...sometimes I want to pinch myself to make sure it's all real..."

"Well, if it wasn't, I wouldn't be wearing the rose gold ring on my left ring finger, Alfred. After all, you did choose it for me...so thank you, Love."

Alfred let out a breathless chuckle...then his breaths that followed grew just a bit huskier...a little bit...slower.

"Alfred?" the tingling heat was beginning to get to him the moment he heard those heavy breaths.

"Fuck...I'm just thinking about the time I proposed to you in your rose garden...and what happened after that..." Arthur gulped as the flashback of the unforgettable moment flashed in his mind. Alfred's words were getting to him...that sexy bedroom tone...he sounded delectable right now, "God, it was so hot..."

"Alfred...can't you get your mind out of the gutter for once so that we can be well-rested for tomorrow?" Arthur admonished Alfred although his tone was slightly dripping with longing.

"Come on, Sweetheart...it's been forever since we played in between the sheets. What with you being so busy with the wedding and all. Indulge me for this night then we'll be well-rested. Please, Sweetheart? Please?"

Arthur loathed and loved the sweet pleading tone whenever Alfred said 'Please' and 'Sweetheart' at the same time. He loved that it made his heart warm and flutter like an excited hummingbird in a field of flowers yet he hated it that he ALWAYS succumbed to it because he could never refuse such a request...it felt like an eternity since they did anything physical intimately and romantically in bed...as he observed the empty space beside him where Alfred usually slept on, he couldn't deny what his body yearned for...

Arthur shifted part of the thick comforter and sheets aside to free his legs. Then he switched the phone onto loudspeaker mode and pillowed it close to his head as his hand twiddled with the drawstrings holding up his pajama pants. The British nation found his face warming up. A deep pink blush tinged his pale cheeks and his green eyes darkened with desire...

"Sweetheart? You there?"

"I'm here, Love. I've put you on loudspeaker..."

Alfred chuckled, "Can't get enough of my voice?"

"You'd better make it worth my while so shut it...it's your fault that I'm all restless and flustered..."

"Oh, don't you worry...I'll make it all better for you..."

"Talk more to me, Love...the day in the rose garden..." Arthur requested, arching his back against the soft sheets and stretching like a content cat.

The British nation practically heard the blinding smile behind the younger nation's voice, "Gladly, Sweetheart..."

This was going to be a long...long...night...and Arthur was looking forward to it...

**To be continued... (next: the Morning Preparations)**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Tut! Tut! I'd better leave it there before this story goes beyond its designated rating! Hmmm...I wonder if I should do more of the- stop! Focus! Ok, anyway! I hope that this chapter got you excited (or at least interested) in my USUK wedding creation. I'm going to endeavor to update weekly on this story and possibly update on Valentine's Day as well. I'm working on the next chapter now and it visualises on how their preparations on the big day are progressing :) Until the next update, reviews are the best motivation I could receive and please let me know what you think of this little starter! Kudos to you all, my dears!


	2. The Morning Preparations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia by the awesome Hidekaz Himaruya. All I own is my imagination, several OCs for this story: Alice, Eloise, Janet, Daniel and Harry as well as the overall plot to this USUK wedding fic :)

**Story notes:** Established USUK relationship, romance, some OOC (up to personal interpretation), fluff...and is a standalone sequel to my story _The Prince of the Roses _and linked to my Valentine's story_ Love Among the Moon and the Stars_. In this story, I did some research on the Royal Houseguards hotel, which is where the joyous event is to take place and it sounded perfect :) Most of what I've written is based on the website and image research so don't take all I've written about it in face value.

**Author's notes:** It wasn't easy...but I've done it! Here it is! The big day is here! Alfred and Arthur have to get prepared for the ceremony...what happens? I feel very accomplished on how this chapter turned out :) Be ready for some lovely romantic fluff and sappiness, it's coming soon! Please read on, my dears!

* * *

**A Union Among The Roses**

**Chapter 2: The Morning Preparations**

Matthew nodded his head in satisfaction when he checked his most recent text message from Toris. It said that Alfred's suit was finished and he was on his way up with Peter who was going to be their ringbearer. Then he checked his suit pocket where he stored the delicate velvet rectangular box containing Arthur and his brother's wedding rings and felt a mild sense of relief that they were still safe. He felt satisfied that everything was going as planned...well...except for Alfred who was still attempting to tame his cowlick while trying not to blush as his fingers brushed against it. He had been at it close to a half hour after he showered. The Canadian nation rolled his bespectacled dark sapphire eyes before approaching his brother.

"Relax, your hair is fine as it is, brother," Matthew's soft and encouraging tone didn't seem to work its calming magic on the American nation as usual as the young nation cursed under his breath that Nantucket still refused to cooperate with him, "Leave Nantucket alone. It hadn't cooperated with you all this time and it will certainly won't today. Just want to let you know that Toris is adding some last minute touches to your suit and will be up shortly with Peter. Come on, since when did you become such a worrywart? Cheer up! It's your wedding day!"

"Fuck, stupid thing...fine, I'll leave Nantucket alone. Sorry...and thanks for telling me about the suit...it's just...I'm just so nervous, Mattie," Alfred acquiesced as he turned to his brother, his eyes filled with worry. Then he turned to sit on the freshly made bed before placing his face despondently in his hands, his elbows balanced on his knees, "I just don't anything to screw up today. What if Artie suddenly changed his mind and doesn't want to be married to me once he comes out to the altar?"

Matthew was caught between sympathy for Alfred's pre-wedding jitters and amusement at his abnormally worried and shy behaviour in fear of displeasing his beloved Arthur. He knelt before his brother and poked his forehead get his attention, causing Alfred to look up and stare at him. Deep sapphire blue eyes softened slightly at the unguarded anxiety written on the other nation's face. He certainly looked so much younger without his trademark glasses sitting on his nose. This would be one of the very few rare occasions that the timid Canadian nation would step forward and knock some sense into his normally hyperactive, abrasive and cheerful brother. Matthew stared sternly at the powerful nation and spoke in his most authoritative voice that was quite unheard of for his quiet character.

"That's utter and complete nonsense, Alfred F. Jones. Arthur loves you so much. If he didn't, he wouldn't have accepted your proposal and wore that rose gold engagement ring that I helped you choose after over four agaonizing hours. That was your unfounded fear talking to you, not your heart that has always told you how deep Arthur's love is for you. Now get up, stop worrying and put that stupid grin back on your face, Al!"

Alfred's eyes widened at the unexpected pep talk from his normally shy brother. But it did its trick as Alfred began grinning and immediately gave Matthew a noogie. The two brothers chuckled as Matthew playfully tried to pry away from the larger nation.

"I didn't know you had it in you to lecture me, Mattie. I thought I'm the cool one between us."

"You'll be quite surprised, Al."

Just then, three knocks pounded on the door. Matthew got up to answer it as Alfred began changing into a clean singlet and comfortable briefs. When the Canadian nation opened the door, he found Toris holding Alfred's suit and Peter rocking back and forth on his shoes, clutching a small antique chest close to his chest. The Lithuanian nation nodded in greeting with a small friendly smile to Matthew while Peter immediately rushed inside. Alfred's face brightened upon seeing Toris and Peter.

"Heya, buddy! You look just like a gentleman, Peter!" Alfred commented jovially, patting the micro nation's hair after momentarily taking off his trademark sailor cap.

"I can't believe that you're really marrying my jerky big brother, Alfred," Peter piped up as he placed his cap back onto his head, "I'll kick his butt if he's ever mean to you because I look forward to having you as my cooler and more awesome big brother."

"I'm glad to hear it. But hey, take it easy on Artie, okay? It's his special day as well as mine. So be nice to him when he comes out. He is still your big brother. He does care for you even though he's a grumpy old man. You'd want to show everyone how grown up you are taking care of our rings so do them proud, kiddo."

"Fine, I won't do anything bad to Arthur...but it's only for today and for you, big bro," Peter grinned before finding a comfortable seat on the plush bed.

"The suit's all done, Toris?"

"I did as you asked, Mr. Alfred. I'm pleasantly surprised with the design that you asked it to be tailored in," Toris commented with a smile as he laid the covered object on the bed carefully and began to uncover the protective bag to show the precious contents to Alfred, who was briefly looking at the frameless spectacles in its shiny case. The three nations watched Alfred's eyes soften and his lips curling up in a small grin...unlike the last time the American nation saw it, the nostalgia was tinged with happiness instead of sadness it once brought...

"Help me with this, will you? I want to make sure it looks perfect for Artie..."

"Gladly, Mr. Alfred."

Matthew respectfully stood aside and positioned himself by the window, watching the steady crowd of the guests heading into the hotel's entrance. Then he thought of his amorous lover, Francis, causing his cheeks to tinge in a rosy pink blush. If Francis had been very caring and nurturing to him when he was his colony, he was certainly very loving and romantic to him as he was now. Like his brother, the couple agreed to spend the night apart to help their respective grooms and Francis had made some rather lewd promises on what they were going to do when they would be alone after the wedding. But he shoved the thoughts aside...there was always a time and place for them and it was certainly not now. The French nation should be with Arthur and Kiku right now in the dressing room near the Reading & Writing Room where the reception was to take place.

'Speaking of which, I wonder how Arthur is doing now?'

* * *

Kiku sighed in relief after managing to escape the nearly crowded Reading & Writing Room suite. The guestbook was filled with congratulatory messages and the seating arrangements for the ceremony and reception were finalized with Heracles' help. Kiku felt grateful having his koibito with him. Heracles was a hard worker when he had a task at hand and it was kind of exhilarating to see his serious side every now and then. After leaving Heracles to allow him to have a quick shut-eye before the ceremony and being assured by Elizabeta and Ludwig that they would manage the crowd before the grooms were to make their appearance, Kiku thanked them and immediately left. He needed to check on his friend, Arthur to make sure he was ready for the altar. The Japanese nation received his answer when he made out a heated conversation between Arthur and Francis coming from the other side of the dressing room door.

"Mon dieu! Hold still, Arthur! Otherwise, I won't be able to fix your collar properly."

"How am I supposed to stay still when I don't know the bloody hell what you're doing to me being blindfolded for God's sake?!"

Kiku chuckled behind his hand as he opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he continued watching the two European nations bicker, wondering to himself how Western culture could still baffle him to this day. He quickly glanced at one of the smaller mirrors to quickly inspect the smart dress suit he was wearing. He wasn't quite accustomed to this type of clothing but he would wear it to honour his friend's special event. Right at this moment, poor agitated Arthur was indeed blindfolded as the French nation took his time to dress the younger nation. Francis had tailored the English nation's suit and he insisted that Arthur was not to see it until he was completely dressed up. He made doubly sure that Arthur was facing away from the room's full length mirror to add to the effect.

"Ah Monsieur Kiku, you're back. How are the guests settling in the suite?"

"They're already in their seats and seem to be fine. Francis-san. Elizabeta-san and Ludwig-san have volunteered to watch over until you and Alfred-san are ready for your entrance."

"Kiku! Thank God, you're here!" the said Japanese nation composed himself at the sound of Arthur's urgent voice, "Please tell me the frog's not doing anything stupid to me. I'm not really in a dress, am I?"

"Don't worry, Arthur-san. Francis-san hasn't done anything and it's a suit, not a dress," Kiku reassured his friend before addressing the elder European nation, "Francis-san, I think it's best to not keep Arthur-san waiting. Are you nearly done?"

"Don't worry, Monsieur Kiku. I just need to straighten the lapels...and voila, mon lapin! All done!" Francis flicked his perfectly golden coiffed locks triumphantly at his accomplishment before chuckling at Arthur, his blue eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

"About time, you frog!" Arthur groused before he was carefully turned around and directed before the mirror with Francis pushing him from behind, "What are you up to now?"

"And now...the reveal!" like a professional magician, Francis removed Arthur's blindfold with a flourish. He smirked upon seeing astounded awe flood the younger European nation's once exasperated face, "What do you think, mon lapin?"

Kiku's reaction was more composed but his dull dark eyes seemed to brighten and his polite smile widened as he made his way to his friend.

"You look good, Arthur-san," Kiku complimented sincerely before turning to Francis, "I must say that you have done a most commendable job, Francis-san."

The British nation was wearing a 4 piece suit black suit with matching black polished Oxford shoes. It possessed an elegant design, which fitted his slim physique beautifully. The suit's peaked lapels and burgundy cravat were lined with gold filigree embroidery. The deep emerald green of his silk vest brought out his eyes and contrasted well with the colour of the cravat. He frowned at Francis who perched his chin on one of his shoulders and winked at him.

"Well? What do you think, Arthur? Isn't it wise of you to leave the design to me?"

"S-Shut up!" Arthur averted his eyes from the French nation, not wanting to admit that...yes...Francis was quite a skilled tailor, "Still looks a bit showy to me..."

Francis chuckled. He knew that this was as close to a compliment as he could get. After all, Arthur hadn't made an effort to undress himself.

"And now, since you are the 'bride' in this union, Arthur," Francis started, causing Arthur's face to go red and sputter indignantly. Kiku chuckled behind his hand again, "I must add one last touch to make you look magnifique!"

"Oh please enlighten me," Arthur replied sarcastically.

"Come on, mon lapin. You should be feel grateful that I am lending you my beauty expertise. After all, this is for your Alfred, non?"

Arthur sighed in defeat. Francis did make an effort to make him look good for the day...and yes...it was all for Alfred. In addition, he knew that Francis wouldn't stop pestering until he got his way. In the end, he relented.

"Fine, if you make me more into a girl, then I'll kill you for the humiliation and I can't promise Matthew that you'll be back alive..." Arthur threatened.

"Believe me, mon lapin. If I did want to make you look more like a girl, I would've forced you to wear a tiara and a veil with your suit...which I did not. You won't regret this..." Francis retrieved a small velvet box from the dresser and opened it to show Arthur what was inside. Nestled on the black cushion was a cravat pin featuring a miniature deep red crystal shaped as a fully bloomed rose and set with miniature gold plated leaves and a delicate gold chain. It was indeed a masterpiece. Francis carefully took the pin out and reverently fastened it onto Arthur's cravat. Then he smoothed out the fabric, letting Arthur look at himself again in the mirror, "It suits you, Arthur."

"But...this is one of your prized trinkets," Arthur looked at the other European nation suspiciously, "Why are you letting me wear it?"

"I am the nation of beauty and l'amour, Arthur. This is your special day with your Alfred. You deserve to let your 'unrefined' beauty shine. After all, I am beautiful all the time. So for today, I shall be out of the spotlight, mon lapin."

Arthur had to smirk at Francis's unusually thoughtful gesture and delicately caressed the beautiful rose pin sitting pristinely on his cravat, glittering under the room's lights. He decided to let the 'unrefined' insult slide by...in all truth, Francis truly acted as an older brother figure that his other siblings failed to be, which was why they weren't present for the event. Arthur would never admit that to Francis...but he was sure the older nation knew that by his acceptance of the rose cravat pin...

"You bloody frog..."

"And I trust that you'll take good care of it, non?"

"You have my word as a gentleman. I'll return it to you once the reception is over."

Just then, there was a knock on his door and Kiku went to answer it. The Japanese nation opened the door wider once he saw who it was and a tiny smile warmed his pale face.

"Alice-san. Arthur-san was expecting you," Kiku greeted the old woman and he saw a little girl peeking from behind her skirt shyly, "Hello there, little one..."

"Oh Alice, Eloise! You're on time as expected," Arthur exclaimed, looking away from the mirror.

"Arthur, dear. You look marvelous in your suit! Look, Eloise. Doesn't Arthur look dashing?" Alice gently coaxed the little girl to come out and the nations noticed that she was wearing a pretty cream coloured sleeved frock with embroidered silk rosettes at the collar with matching Mary Janes, making her look beautiful for the occasion. A head garland of deep red and white rosebuds completed her look. She appeared to be carrying a bouquet of deep red roses sprinkled with baby's breath tied with a royal blue satin ribbon and a small white woven basket dangled from one of her lace covered arms. It was filled with red and white rose petals and a small sprig of flowers nestled in the delicate pile. Ah...that must be Alfred's boutonnière...

"Ah! Don't forget about big brother Francis," the French nation joined his companions and smiled charmingly at Alice as he kissed her hand and winked at the little girl who blushed and inched closer to her grandmother, "Bonjour, madame and to you too, mademoiselle..."

"Likewise, dear," Alice smiled before turning to Arthur, "Ah yes, Eloise has your wedding bouquet. Go on..."

"For you, Mr. Arthur," Eloise said as she held out the flowers to Arthur who accepted them graciously, "You look like a really handsome prince with the pretty roses..."

Arthur felt his heart warm at the girl's sincere compliment...then he felt his face soften and his eyes crinkle softly as he gazed at the roses because it briefly reminded Alfred's reverent nickname for him as the Prince of the Roses. He pressed his nose against the deep red flowers...they were pleasantly fragrant as they should be. He smiled back at Eloise.

"Thank you, Eloise. The flowers are lovely," Arthur said and kissed the little girl's hand in thanks as a gentleman would, making her giggle softly. He turned back to Alice, "And the floral arrangements for the ceremony?"

"They're all ready. And we'll be there to make sure that there will be fresh ones provided for the reception, dear."

"Thank you. You are truly a dependable spirit."

"I think we should quickly go and see Alfred to give him his boutonnière to brighten his suit before the ceremony starts. I'll make sure Eloise is back here on time so that she can fulfill her duty as flower girl."

"All right, we'll wait for Eloise's return, Alice. Take your time."

After Alice and Eloise departed and searched for Alfred, Arthur and Kiku fell into an easygoing conversation, exhanging news about their respective countries and continuing their discussion over the latest teas they sampled. Francis felt slightly out of place so he politely gave them space to talk. The French nation took comfort in his thoughts of his beloved Matthew...that sweet shy blessed being that made his heart full of l'amour that could last many lifetimes. He chuckled to himself when he visualised the rosy blush covering the innocent face when he whispered to him all the lovely things he would do to him on their bed after the wedding...ah his Matthew...so darling and naive...and so responsible too, especially concerning his brother.

'Speaking of which...I wonder how is Matthew doing with Alfred now?'

* * *

"All done, Mr. Alfred!" Toris declared triumphantly as he smoothed the dark material over his friend's shoulders, "It fits you perfectly!"

"Thanks, Toris. I owe you one, man," for the final touch, Alfred slid in his socked feet into his polished black dress shoes, "Hey, Mattie? Peter? What do you think?"

"Wow! You look even cooler than usual, Alfred!" was Peter's enthusiastic reply.

Matthew turned back to his brother and his smile widened at what he saw. For once, Alfred looked dashing and smart...his sheepish and shy grin and the frameless glasses sitting on his nose added the suave effect...if anything, he would've looked like the perfect Disney prince of every girl's dreams. The Canadian nation was certain that Arthur would be pleasantly surprised with what he would see when they would meet at the altar.

"Mattie?"

Matthew realised that his brother was uneasy about his lack of response. He nodded approvingly with a reassuring grin, "You look great, Al. Arthur's going to fall heads over heels all over again once he sees you."

Just then, a knock sounded on his hotel room door and Toris indicated that he would answer it. The Lithuanian nation opened the door and allowed the guests to enter. The other nations turned to the newcomers and Alfred beamed to see who they were.

"Alice! Eloise! You're here!" the American nation embraced the laughing old woman and smiled at Eloise, "Wow, you look like a princess, little lady!"

Eloise giggled shyly and hid behind Alice. She waved cutely at Peter who came down from his perch on the bed to curiously look at the young girl.

"My goodness...if only I were years younger, I would've married you on the spot in Arthur's place," Alice joked with good humour, making Alfred blush sheepishly with a warm chuckle. The old woman gently pushed her granddaughter towards the American nation, "Don't you have something to give to Alfred, dear?"

Eloise nodded and approached Alfred who knelt down at her level. She took out the boutonnière from her basket and showed it to him. It was a simple yet tasteful floral arrangement of two burgundy rosebuds and baby's breath tied with a miniature royal blue satin ribbon. Then the little girl carefully pinned it on Alfred's left lapel of his jacket.

"For you, Mr. Alfred...just want to let you know that Mr. Arthur looks just like a prince when Grandma and I saw him and gave him his bouquet," Eloise said after she did her task.

"Well, Arthur is my Prince of the Roses, Eloise...thank you for the flowers, sweetie," Alfred winked at her as he stood up.

"Well, I better bring Eloise back to Arthur so that she could mark his path with her petals. We'll see you later, Alfred dear and a pleasure to meet all of you."

After they left, Alfred found Matthew and Toris flanking his sides and Peter standing before him, "Is it time already?"

"Almost, brother, I just need to transfer the rings to Peter's chest. After all, it's his responsibility as ringbearer to make sure the rings are safe. Come here, Peter," Matthew motioned for Peter to come closer to him as he took out the ring box from his pocket. The young nation opened the chest lid and watched Matthew carefully fasten the sparkling intertwining white and rose gold bands onto the silken hooks on the satin cushion to prevent them from sliding. Matthew looked at Peter seriously, "Take good care of them, Peter."

"Of course, I will," Peter promised as he closed the lid securely, "Are we going or not?"

Matthew grasped his brother's shoulder with a smile on his gentle face, "Our little friend has a good point. Let's get going, you don't want to keep Arthur waiting, don't you?"

"Yeah...Artie...Artie's waiting for me...I guess there's no turning back, guys..."

Alfred took a deep breath before he opened the door, flashing his grin at his fellow nations.

"I'm ready!"

* * *

"I'm back, Mr. Arthur..." Eloise announced as she entered the dressing room once again, clutching her basket close to her, "Grandma is joining Mummy and Daddy at the altar."

Arthur noticed the nervousness marking the young girl's face. The British nation knelt before her and tilted the child's chin up.

"Eloise? What troubles you, my dear?"

"I got little butterflies in my tummy and...I'm scared that I won't sprinkle the petals just right..."

"Hush now. You'll be great out there. So don't you worry, poppet. Just imagine that you're a little fairy of grace and beauty dancing among the flowers, spreading your magic and happiness wherever you go," he watched the little girl's face brighten with a smile as she allowed her imagination to calm her down, "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, I can, Mr. Arthur!" Eloise promised.

"Do you feel much better, Eloise?"

"Much better, Mr. Arthur. Thank you for calming the butterflies in my tummy. I don't feel them anymore."

"Now that our little belle has returned, we should get going," Francis helped Arthur stand up, "It's not everyday one gets married."

"Wait. There's something I wish to pass onto Arthur-san before we continue."

"Of course, Monsieur Kiku. We still have some time."

"Arthur-san. You and Alfred-san have been very good friends to me in your own unique ways even though we had been enemies before. I am truly happy for you and Alfred-san and I would like you to accept this en-musubi omamori to signify an auspicious start to your union."

Arthur watched in fascination when Kiku pulled out the said charm. The British nation had seen them before on his trips to Japan whenever Kiku took him to those festivals in the temples. Unlike the other colorful and modern designs he had seen before that were targeted to young people, the presented omamori had a more traditional and subtle feel to it with the kanji character for love calligraphed on the delicate beige paper dotted with pink cherry blossom petals. Arthur felt himself touched by the thoughtful gesture: Kiku was blessing his marriage and the sincerity was clear on his normally expressive pale face.

"Here..." Kiku stepped forward to place the paper charm into one of Arthur's front suit pocket before smoothing it out to prevent any more wrinkles from forming. He smiled at the fellow island nation, "May you both have a glorious marriage, Arthur-san."

Arthur found himself softening at the kind gesture. Holding the bouquet securely in one arm, he used his free arm to pull the Japanese nation in the briefest of embraces, knowing how skittish he was with hugs even after doing it for years of being friends, "Thank you, Kiku. That's very thoughtful of you. I hope that you and Heracles continue to stay together. He's good for you, you know."

Kiku bowed, a slight flush coloring his pale cheeks, "Thank you for your kind words, Arthur-san. My koibito will be most pleased to hear it from you."

Francis held out his arm to Arthur, "It is my job as your fellow best man and big brother to give you away to Alfred, non?"

Arthur rolled his eyes exasperatedly but accepted the French nation's arm, "Just this once...I'm glad that it is you next to me...big brother..."

Francis leaned down to plant a platonic kiss on the other nation's forehead, "Anytime, mon lapin. Now come, let's not keep them waiting. Lead us out, little belle."

Kiku stepped aside to let his fellow nations and the little flower girl step outside the dressing room first. After straightening his suit one more time, he took a deep breath and closed the door behind them...

**To be continued... (next: the Wedding Ceremony)**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yay! Second part done. I always felt that Francis cared for Arthur in his own way and vice versa so it's fitting that Francis would be the one to give him away :). Now I will have to make sure the third part will really be a great unforgettable union for both Alfred and Arthur, which will be posted on Valentine's Day :) Just so you know, the Reading & Writing Room is an actual wedding venue and is located in the Royal Horseguards Hotel. In the next chapter, I will base the description on the website photos I researched. Until next time, reviews are the best motivation I can ask for, please and thank you, my dears!


	3. The Wedding Ceremony

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia by the awesome Hidekaz Himaruya. All I own is my imagination, several OCs for this story: Alice, Eloise, Janet, Daniel and Harry as well as the overall plot to this USUK wedding fic :) the inspiration for this chapter is based on _Tea House Moon_ by Enya and is an absolutely beautiful instrumental to listen to.

**Story notes:** Established USUK relationship, romance, some OOC (up to personal interpretation), fluff...and is a standalone sequel to my story _The Prince of the Roses _and linked to my Valentine's story_ Love Among the Moon and the Stars_. In this story, I did some research on the Royal Houseguards hotel, which is where the joyous event is to take place and it sounded perfect :) For this chapter and the next, the venues mentioned are the Reading & Writing Room and the Gladstone Library, which according to the site are very popular wedding venues. Most of what I've written is based on the website and image research added with a bit of artistic license so don't take all I've written about it in face value.

**Author's notes:** Here it is! The wedding ceremony...written from the deepest pits of my USUK imagination for loving romance for Valentine's Day...gosh, I really hope that I'm doing justice for this chapter. I went to look at several USUK wedding fanart to get into the mood and I think it paid off. Please read on, my dears!

* * *

**A Union Among The Roses**

**Chapter 3: The Wedding Ceremony**

Alfred thought that Arthur would've picked a church for the ceremony as befitting a gentlemen with an affinity for tradition and antiquity. But he was glad the older nation didn't make that choice. Although the churches were noble and grand in architectural design, he knew that the priests there wouldn't feel that exactly comfortable to presiding their union in the presence of their God, which was part of the reason why they were doing it in the luxurious hotel. The Reading & Writing Room had been voted as an extremely wedding venue so it was no wonder Arthur selected it for the space to accommodate their guests and to show off the wondrous landscape of the Whitehall gardens, the Thames river and the London Eye offered through its large bay windows, filling the vicinity with plenty of natural light due to the unusually pleasant weather outside. The suite itself exuded a simple yet unmistakable Victorian ambiance that resonated grand elegance and warm beauty that unmistakably pleased their guests. In addition, it was really handy that the adjoining suite, the Gladstone Library would be perfect for tonight's reception...

The superpower watched Matthew peek through the doors and whispering to someone else on the other side. Then the Canadian nation nodded and opened the doors wide. The light chatter from inside the suite were reduced to murmurs and Alfred could distinctly hear someone sitting on a bench. Then a gentle instrumental began to play in a sweet melody. It was time to face the crowd...

"It's now and or never, Al," Matthew returned to Alfred's side and smiled at him, "I'm happy for you, you know."

"Thanks, Mattie. Francis better treat you right or he'll answer to me. No one messes with the hero's bro and gets away with it," Alfred replied, returning his brother's smile. Then he motioned to Peter who was carrying the chest as carefully as he could, "Go ahead, Peter. Start us off."

The young nation nodded and started walking like a proud little soldier on the burgundy carpet that was to lead to the temporary podium by the bay windows. Then Alfred followed behind Peter while Toris and Matthew flanked him. The American nation could feel the weight of their guests' mesmerized and awed stares as he walked steadily to where the priest was patiently standing. He recognised the majority of the nations and a few faces he was vaguely familiar with and chuckled in his head at how some of the nations had paired off as couples. It was then he saw that a black grand piano was situated by the podium and Roderich swaying to the music as he played beautifully as he usually did, his serious face lit up with a small satisfied smile. Elizabeta was dressed in her native costume and looked positively radiant as a field of wildflowers. She was standing near him, her tender gaze focused on the nation she deeply cared for as she softly hummed with the music. Before long, the American nation reached the podium with Matthew and Peter. It was time for Toris to take his seat. The Lithuanian nation shook Alfred's hand firmly.

"My congratulations to you and Mr. Arthur, Mr. Alfred," Toris said warmly, "You're truly grown up now..."

"Thanks for all that you've done for me, Toris. Now you can go and enjoy yourself with Feliks. You earned it, my good man."

The Lithuanian nation nodded in thanks and took his seat beside Feliks who snuggled against his chest happily. Thank goodness, the Polish nation decided not to cross-dress today but the embroidered floral patterns on his newly tailored velvet cape that was decorating his suit tastefully made his features look more feminine, which Toris seemed to be smitten with as evidenced by his tender look at the slender blonde nation as he wrapped a strong shoulder around the other's shoulders.

Alfred nodded in respectful greeting to the priest who was a middle-aged man with a face that could belong to a well-liked uncle. The pre-wedding jitters slowly began to fade away and Alfred found himself mesmserized by his surroundings, his focus no longer on the nations present in the suite. Just like the hotel room, the suite's colour scheme, as evidenced by the upholstery and furnishings, consisted of different shades of burgundy, amber, gold and beige, giving the space a very warm autumn atmosphere. Restored medieval-like murals decorated the walls in sweeping panoramas, emanating historical beauty and the painted figures seemed to smile kindly at him. The strong amber pillars made him notice the high ceiling, which was also a masterpiece to behold. Decorated with a geometric pattern of crown and rose insignias, glittering crystal chandeliers hung from strategic locations, adding more brightness to the vicinity in a heavenly glow. As a final touch, towering crystal vases filled with lovely floral arrangements were all around the altar and the podium. Red and white roses seemed to bloom magically from every crevice of the suite and Alfred could distinctively smell the sweet perfume in the air. He smiled at a beaming Alice who was seated near the podium with her family. It was a beautiful space to be in and Alfred had never felt this privileged to be in a hotel that Arthur had chosen for their wedding.

Just as Alfred was beginning to wonder what was keeping Arthur, the sound of doors being reopened caught his attention as well as the other nations. A reverent silence washed over the audience and Roderich was poised to play again. Alfred felt his heart thumping quicker and louder...he was excited...this would be the time when he would finally see the British nation after one excruciating night of being apart. He really really hoped that Arthur would like what he was wearing...the older nation always insisted to wear smart clothes when he was a colony and well...this was the perfect occasion for it.

Finally Roderich played a chorus of notes and a familiar gentle melody filled the air...it was 'Tea House Moon' by Enya, one of Arthur's favourite pieces of new age music and the signal of his entrance. He watched Eloise, their flower girl, smiling at the audience as she sprinkled the rose petals onto the carpet and gave an occasional curtsey to the nations watching her. Behind her, Alfred felt his breath catch in his chest upon staring into the deep emerald eyes of the nation he loved who was accompanied by Francis and Kiku. He watched the green orbs widen in surprise and grinned mentally...that would mean that his husband-to-be must really liked what he wore. The superpower nation didn't notice the knowing look Francis was sharing with a grinning Matthew or the gaping awe flooding Peter's face upon seeing his older brother. All Alfred saw was Arthur in his new suit, the lights accentuating his face now bearing a gentle smile. The green vest really brought out the beauty of Arthur's eyes now soft with swimming tears, exuding a golden glint in the irises. The crystal rose cravat pin sitting on the deep red cravat glittered under the lights, looking so much like fairy dust. By the Gods...Arthur looked so regal...the British nation looked like a true gentleman...but above all, his husband-to-be looked so...so...

"Beautiful..." Alfred murmured in awe.

Alfred heard the priest chuckle behind him, "You are a very very lucky man."

"That I am, sir..." Alfred couldn't take his eyes away from Arthur as he and Francis continued to follow Eloise on the petaled carpet, "That I am..."

* * *

"Mon lapin?" Francis whispered in slight concern upon seeing the shorter nation's surprised look on his face.

Arthur was too mesmerized by what he saw to answer Francis, "I know that design anywhere...I never thought..."

The British nation could hardly believe his eyes the moment he saw Alfred. If the superpower nation had been eye-catching and wondrous as before...his masculine beauty and strong stature had just been pushed to new heights due to the suit he was wearing. He had seen that design before...it originated from the very first suit he made Alfred wear when he was still a colony under his care. Although Alfred didn't outright show his displeasure, he knew from the younger's reluctant reply that he really hated that suit...he said it was uncomfortable and expensive and that he would wear it only for special occasions...he hadn't imagined it to be that very suit he tailored to wear for the wedding.

"Alfred..." Arthur hoarsely whispered, feeling his heart thump faster and his hand tightening on the wedding bouquet.

The black suit hugged the youthful build of his husband-to-be in the right places and the boutonnière added the suave effect...Alfred looked so mature and handsome with that high collar caressing his neck and the way the grey silk vest and the dark jacket contrasted to bring out the broadness of his strong shoulders. And those frameless glasses...he could see the absolute sheer true colour of his sky-coloured eyes and it was lovely to behold. Alfred had never looked more godly than this very moment with the radiance of the sunlight outside the bay windows shining behind the America nation, bathing him in a golden aura. Before long, Arthur, Francis, Kiku and Eloise reached the altar and Alfred stepped down to receive them.

By then, Roderich finished the instrumental with a lovely flourish. He stood up from the piano bench and smiled at Elizabeta as he offered his arm to her, whereupon she happily received it and allowed him to escort her to her seat.

Eloise curtseyed one more time and gave her best wishes to Alfred and Arthur before she happily nestled with her parents and grandmother. Francis made eye contact with Alfred as he passed his charge to the younger nation. The French nation winked at him.

"Take good care of my little brother, Alfred?"

"Shut up, frog!" Arthur hissed even though his green eyes crinkled warmly.

Alfred detected a slight threat under the French nation's flirtatious tone. He and Arthur had a long history together since they were young. Even through the petty arguments and fights they shared, Francis treated Arthur better than the latter's older brothers did. It was an odd bond but a strong one nonetheless. The American nation was going to make good on his promise just as long as he kept his promise he himself was going to make...

"Sure, Francis. Just as long as my bro is well taken care of. I'll maim you on his behalf if he so much utters a single syllable of what hurt you done to him," Alfred said. Francis nodded empathetically before allowing the American nation to take Arthur's hand into his. Then he stood aside and sent a loving look to Matthew who shyly returned it.

Arthur turned to Kiku, "Kiku, I really appreciate what you did today this morning and thank you once again for the omamori charm. I'll treasure it always."

Kiku bowed, his dark eyes warmed by the small smile on his pale face, "Thank you, Arthur-san, your kind words are most appreciated. You and Alfred-san deserve to be happy together."

"Go and sit down, Kiku," Arthur patted Kiku's arm and gestured to Heracles, "It's your turn to enjoy the festivities. Go and be with Heracles."

Kiku nodded and stepped away from the altar. The Japanese nation found his lover patiently waiting for him, with his hand extended to him. Heracles had a tender smile on his relaxed face and kissed the other nation's forehead after pulling him close to his side. Kiku blushed at the affectionate gesture but dared to nestle closer to the taller nation's side.

* * *

Arthur turned back to Alfred who was smiling at him. Their intertwined hands tightened. Alfred looked down at the rose gold engagement ring shining brightly on Arthur's ring finger. The younger nation chuckled breathlessly as he stroked his thumb on the pale back of Arthur's hand.

"This is it, huh?" Alfred looked a bit nervous and a pink blush tinged his cheek, "Artie..."

"Don't call me 'Artie'..." Arthur chastised although his voice was shaky and his pale face glowed with a similar blush.

"Shall we begin, gentlemen?" the priest inquired with a kind look, receiving nods in return from the party. He cleared his throat and began to talk into the provided microphone on the podium, "Dearly Beloved, we're gathered here today to witness the matrimonial union of Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland. It is here we celebrate their joy and give blessings to the deep love they share. Now I believe that Mr. Jones is first to recite his wedding vows to Mr. Kirkland?"

Matthew gently pushed Peter to stand in between Alfred and Arthur. The micro nation looked at Alfred whose blush intensified slightly and his bespectacled eyes shone with a sheepish shyness that made Arthur's inner-self squeal at the cute sight.

"Arthur Kirkland...you are everything to me. You took care of me, gave me and taught me everything I needed to know about the world when I was little. I loved being your little brother...but I wanted more. Although it pained me to face you in combat during...during the...Revolutionary War...I do not regret what I did," Alfred inwardly winced at the flash of hurt shining in his beloved's eyes but he pressed on. He had so much more to say, "I broke away from you to make you see that I want to be more than just brothers. I wanted to be your hero so that I can finally repay you for all the times you protected me. I wanted to be your equal so that I can finally work side by side with you and utilise all your teachings. But most of all, I wanted to be the only man you would look at and love with all your heart. Thank you for taking me back into your life and as I promised you when I gave you that rose gold diamond ring, I will spend each and every day to make you see and believe that we are meant to be...I love you with all my heart and soul, my Prince of the Roses..."

By the time, Alfred's wedding vows were finished, the entire audience was left in astounded awe before some members broke into cooing awwws and others wiped their moist eyes at the touching scene. Matthew sighed dreamily while Francis chuckled in his throat. Could this be the same obnoxious and happy-go-lucky nation they always worked with? But Alfred didn't care about what the audience thought. All he cared was Arthur smiling at him through his tears and his trembling hand tightening in his. Peter then saw his cue to open his chest to reveal the precious rings stored inside. Alfred reached inside and retrieved the smaller interwoven white and rose gold wedding band. It had rose insignias inscribed into it, causing the polished surfaces to sparkle as brightly as the diamond on his other band. After Alfred slid the ring onto the slender finger to join its twin, he brought it to his lips and kissed both bands softly, his sky coloured eyes darkening with tenderness and love for the British nation.

"You romantic idiot..." Arthur whispered as Alfred leaned in to kiss his forehead and wiped away the tears with a large hand.

"Mr. Kirkland? Whenever you're ready," the priest prompted.

Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself down and passed the wedding bouquet to Francis so that he could both Alfred's hands in his. He ran his thumbs over the knuckles and looked into the eyes of the powerful nation who had broken and healed his heart, making it whole since then...

"Alfred F. Jones...I knew there was something special about you the moment we met. Back then, I was very certain that you were going to choose Francis over me because I literally had nothing to offer you...yet you did choose me and that was the happiest moment of my life. We were brothers...we stayed together through thick and thin. Then...the Revolutionary War changed everything between us...I...I had never felt such heartbreak and betrayal in my lifetime..." a tense silence hung in the air and Arthur closed his eyes to stem the bitterness curdling in his stomach. No...this wasn't the time and place...something more wonderful came from this gut wrenching period and he had to tell it, "And in the 80s, everything changed again the moment you barged into my home uninvited and confessed your feelings to me...and I gave you my answer through my roses. You did everything you could to help me overcome my demons on your birthday soon after...you made me see as a day to create happier memories together...and that healed my heart. My Love, you did everything and more to make me believe in you and in us during our time together. For that, I am so thankful to have you back into my heart...and I will do everything in my power to make you happy being with me. With my heart and soul, I love you, my wonderful hero..."

Now it was Alfred's turn to have tears in his eyes and Arthur's turn to wipe them away. Then the British nation turned to Peter and they locked eyes for a moment, sharing a smirk. Arthur took out the larger white and rose gold wedding band, this time inscribed with star-like insignias that seemed to radiate power and warmth. Peter closed the chest and watched his older brother slip the ring reverently onto Alfred's left ring finger. Mirroring what the American nation had done, Arthur kissed his ring and then reached up to kiss his forehead. Alfred took the shorter nation into his arms.

"You're the best, my Prince of the Roses..."

By then, the awwws and coos grew louder and longer and those who had moist eyes were now sobbing. Alfred and Arthur turned to Alice, Eloise, Janet and Daniel who were beaming up at them. Alice was dabbing her wet eyes with her lace handkerchief while Eloise was gushing with a twinkle in her eyes.

Alfred turned to Peter and ruffled his hair underneath his sailor cap, "You did well, little man. You took care of our rings well."

"Hey, I am a grown up just like all of you," Peter declared, proudly puffing his chest out.

"Don't get your hopes up, Peter. You've done your duty so you can enjoy the rest of the day with your family," Arthur gestured to Berwald and Tino, "You've earned it, lad."

"Thanks, Jerkland," Peter stuck his tongue out at him for good measure with twinkling eyes but Arthur was too blissful to react to the childish taunt.

The micro nation headed back to the Nordic nations whereupon he was fussed over by Tino while Berwald ruffled his hair under his cap with a slight smile on his serious face. The priest turned to Alfred first, ready to start the formal vows.

"Do you, Alfred F. Jones, take Arthur Kirkland to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, through joy and sorrow into the many years ahead?"

Alfred inhaled shakily and nodded, "I do..."

"Do you, Arthur Kirkland, take Alfred F. Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, through joy and sorrow into the many years ahead?

Arthur's face was rosy and happy tears graced his eyes once more, "Yes...yes, I do..."

The priest beamed at the responses, "It is with a happy heart and soul, I hereby pronounce that Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland are married in the name of Heavenly Love."

Thunderous cheers broke out among the crowd in the suite and cameras started flashing, most particularly from Kiku and Elizabeta. The American nation noticed this zealous behaviour and made a mental reminder to ask later for the photos for this momentous occasion as well as the reception in private...

"Hey! Where's the big kiss, you two?! Come on, Alfred! Give Arthur some sugar!" Elizabeta shouted from the crowd, causing chuckles and catcalls to rise from the audience and Roderich to sputter at the outburst before turning away uncomfortably with a sigh.

"I believe that the lovely lady has spoken, gentlemen," it appeared that the priest tried to stay as nonchalant as possible yet his eyes twinkled in mirth and the smile was worming onto his wise face, "You may kiss your husband."

Alfred wiggled his eyebrows and dipped Arthur back, making sure his arms strongly supported his new husband. Arthur gasped at the sudden movement and immediately wound his arms around the American nation's neck, feeling all too glad that he wasn't carrying the bouquet.

"What do you say, Artie? Shall we give them a show they'll never forget?" Alfred asked.

Arthur replied by smacking the back of the sandy blonde head, making Alfred pout, "That smack is your punishment for nearly breaking my back and for calling me 'Artie' repeatedly."

"Hey! I was being dramatic and romantic for you!"

Then Arthur smiled as he cupped the youthful handsome face and whispered tenderly to him, "Now you can kiss me...make me breathless and dizzy, Love..."

Alfred inched his face closer, his bespectacled eyes glazing over, "With pleasure, Sweetheart..."

They slowly closed their eyes...the noses lightly bumping into each other. And finally...finally their lips touched and around them were thunderous cheers, catcalls, wolf whistles and frantic digital beeps and clicks of cameras going off. But the newly weds were oblivious to their audience...all they cared about was the feel of the sweet curling warmth bubbling in their bodies as they kissed.

Oh, Arthur smelled so good and his lips were so pliant and soft. Alfred's heart sang as he heard the minute sighs from the smaller nation as their lips continuously brushed against each other. Meanwhile Arthur relished the strong arms cradling his body and the taller body molding his...the kiss was out of this world! If he had been standing, he was sure he would've fainted on the spot if it weren't for Alfred holding him securely. He heard the possessive growls coming from the back of the larger nation's throat...and it thrilled him as the arms tightened around him...Alfred was finally his for eternity as he was to the American nation.

It took a very very long while for the newly-weds to finally break apart but it was truly an adorable sight to see. Alfred finally helped Arthur to stand whereupon the older nation immediately snuggled up to his new husband, his golden blonde head resting on the taller nation's silken clad shoulder. As their audience continued cheering and taking pictures of them together, they looked at each other and smiled, their faces still rosy from their very passionate kiss. After handing Arthur's bouquet to Alice for her to safekeep, Francis mover closer to Matthew to let the couple have their moment in the spotlight.

"They look happy, mon amour.." Matthew remarked to his lover. He blushed softly when he felt the familiar strong arms embracing him from behind and the golden curls brushing against his neck.

"Indeed they are, mon petite ange..." Francis agreed and gently kissed his lover's forehead.

* * *

Ending the ceremony, Arthur gave an announcement to their guests about tonight's wedding reception. The attending nations with the exception of Francis and Matthew now had the freedom to go off on their own plans until late evening when the festive event was to start. They dispersed from the suite and exited the hotel in gradual small crowds.

Alfred and Arthur remained behind to thank the priest who was scheduled to oversee another couple's wedding in a different hotel in the city. Little Eloise was nearly dozing off as her father carefully carried her and her mother held her flower basket. Deciding that their daughter had enough excitement for one day, Daniel and Janet thanked the newly-weds for the invitation and wished them their congratulations. Eloise sleepily murmured her best wishes and goodbyes to the couple and fell asleep after receiving a kiss from each nation on her hand. Alice, being a spirited individual, happily volunteered to stay behind to ensure the final floral arrangements were all good to go for the reception before Janet and Daniel would return to pick her up later in the evening.

After a lengthy discussion over the final floral arrangements, Alice, Francis and Matthew shooed Alfred and Arthur away so that they could get started on the remaining preparations in the Gladstone Library suite. The nations decided to retire to the hotel room for a light rest, knowing that they would be up for hours into the night...

* * *

Finally alone in the hotel room, the two nations dressed down by taking off their jackets and loosened their shirts. Arthur took care with his cravat so not to dislodge the crystal rose pin by accident and took out the omamori charm from his jacket pocket to store it carefully in his journal he always carried with him in his luggage. Alfred unpinned his boutonnière and placed it in a shallow saucer of water to prevent the flowers from wilting. Then Alfred embraced Arthur from behind, nuzzling his nose against the nape of the pale neck. He felt the slender body relax in his embrace and thin yet equally strong arms caressing his as they gazed at the scenery of the Thames River.

"Wow, I can't believe the ceremony's all done...you're finally my husband, My Prince of the Roses..."

Arthur's green eyes glinted like diamonds under the late afternoon sunshine as he intertwined their left hands so their wedding bands were in contact of each other.

"Yes, it appears that I'm stuck with you for life, Alfred..." Arthur replied sarcastically even though the full effect was lost by the joyous twinkle present in his green eyes and the rare beautiful smile on his face, "My husband...it does sound...lovely in a way..."

Alfred beamed back and hugged him tighter. Noticing the worn lines creasing his Prince's forehead, the larger nation gently massaged his left temple and kissed the slightly sweaty yet silken skin, "Is that better?"

Arthur nodded gratefully, "Thank you, Love...I needed that...the reception awaits us tonight...I just hope that everything will proceed without incident like the ceremony."

"I'm sure it will. Knowing your organizational skills, nothing can possibly go wrong. You deserve a good long rest before Mattie comes back to check on us, Arthur. Let's have a shower together and I'll give you a full body massage," Alfred paused to see a suspicious look on his husband's tired face, "Only to ease your stress, I promise. I thought we could save those sexy times for later. That is, of course, you'll let me, Sweetheart."

There were times Arthur was surprised by Alfred's consideration and this was one of those times. He nuzzled against the muscled chest hidden under the dress shirt, "Well, we'd better not waste the precious free time we have now, Love. And yes, we can have sexy times tonight..."

Arthur knew that he had made the right decision as he watched Alfred whoop and pump his fist in victory. He chuckled warmly before Alfred led him into the bathroom and began undressing him reverently and pressed kisses all over his neck...

**To be continued... (next: the Wedding Reception)**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Three done and two more to go! The halfway mark! Hmmm...more potential for more USUK loving on a more mature rating here...but that's not the point. I'm so happy on his this part turned out and now...the reception! How will it pan out for our newly-weds? I'm afraid all you can do is wait for the next chapter. Please review to let me know how I'm doing in this story because they give me inspiration and motivation. Until next time, my dears!


	4. The Wedding Reception

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia by the awesome Hidekaz Himaruya. All I own is my imagination, several OCs for this story: Alice, Eloise, Janet, Daniel and Harry as well as the overall plot to this USUK wedding fic :) the song 'All I Ask Of You', one of my absolute favourite songs in the Phantom of the Opera musical, is composed by the brilliant Andrew Llyod Webber and is used for the romantic atmosphere in the chapter :) it's practically their song! The food items in their banquet are sampled from the Plyvine Catering company 2011 Wedding menu package so I don't hold credit for them. As for the inspiration of their wedding cake, it's all thanks to Pinterest for their inspiration for rose-themed cakes :)

**Story notes:** Established USUK relationship, romance, some OOC (up to personal interpretation), fluff...and is a standalone sequel to my story _The Prince of the Roses _and linked to my Valentine's story_ Love Among the Moon and the Stars_. In this story, I did some research on the Royal Houseguards hotel, which is where the joyous event is to take place and it sounded perfect :) This chapter's setting takes place in the Gladstone Library suite as well as back at the Reading & Writing Room suite. Most of what I've written is based on the website and image research so don't take all I've written about it in face value. The song lyrics are written for atmosphere and are in italics :)

**A Slight Warning:** There will be a slight reference on the eve of the first anniversary of the September 11th attacks in this chapter. It was also referenced in my other story 'The Prince of the Roses'.

**Author's notes:** The wedding reception...now I have been to a couple of weddings myself so I'm writing partially based on my experiences as well as my imagination going on overdrive. Yay! I have managed to post it early so that you all can have more to read :) This will be the longest chapter I will have written for this USUK wedding story so far as I still have one more to go to officially finish this story :) Gosh I hope that this will be up to your USUK expectations. Please read on, my dears!

* * *

**A Union Among The Roses**

**Chapter 4: The Wedding Reception**

Alfred sighed softly as he slowly blinked his eyes open to get rid of the drowsiness plaguing him. He quickly slipped on his frameless glasses and reached for his iPhone resting on the bedside to check the time and was pleasantly surprised that he still had time to spare before the alarm would go off. He vaguely noticed that the hotel room was cast in a deep golden glow, signaling the early signs of evening approaching.

The rustling of the silken sheets and a pleasantly warm oiled body shifting against his bare chest caught Alfred's attention. He looked down to find Arthur still fast asleep, his golden blonde hair tickling his neck. The larger nation carefully propped himself up against the soft pillows so that he was half-sitting but still allowed him to hug the other nation close to him. Arthur looked very serene and handsome in his slumber, a rosy blush lightly tinging his pale skin. The sweet scent of lavender from the massage oil lingered around the British nation, pleasantly filling Alfred's nose as he cuddled his spouse closer to him. The American nation had to smile at the beautiful sight. Watching Arthur sleep was one of his favorite pastimes since this was when he could fully observe and admire him without the trademark scowls and frowns marring his face.

"Hmmm...uhm...Alfred..." Arthur sleepily mumbled and curled up closer on his chest like an affectionate kitten.

Alfred gently combed the messy yet silky locks on Arthur's head, looking down on him fondly, 'Awww! He's dreaming about me! How cute!'

And it appeared from the small yet noticeable smile on the British nation's face that he was having a very good dream. Alfred felt accomplished that his idea of a relaxing massage had created that serene look and allowed Arthur to have a restful sleep.

Alfred took his time admiring his Prince of the Roses in his beauty sleep, knowing that the alarm would soon do its job to wake the other nation. All the while, Alfred stroked the supine back and pressed kisses on the crown of tousled golden blonde hair, content with the rare peace and tranquility radiating in the current atmosphere of the hotel room. After a few minutes, Alfred's iPhone alarm finally activated, the gentle strumming of the ringtone breaking the silence. Arthur fidgeted within the larger nation's arms, groaning in his throat and his green eyes starting to blink open.

Alfred quickly disabled the alarm and brushed his lips against Arthur's as he pulled him closer to his chest, "Wake up, sleeping beauty. Had a good dream?"

Arthur sleepily nodded and returned the sweet kiss, "Yes, but a pity that it ended too soon, I'm afraid."

"How are you feeling, Arthur?"

The British nation's smile was as lovely as a rose in bloom and his green eyes twinkled in a rare warmth that took Alfred's breath away, "Very much better, Love. Thank you for the massage and for letting me sleep."

"Awww, anytime, Sweetheart. After all, you, my Prince of the Roses, deserve the best after all the hard work you've done."

"We're only halfway through, Alfred. Better not rest on our laurels just yet. We'd better get dressed before Matthew comes back to check on us..." Arthur reluctantly pulled away from his husband and pushed the sheets aside to stand up.

Alfred eyed the British nation appreciatively at the way his lightly oiled skin seemed to illuminate in a heavenly aura against the sultry golden glow. Arthur went to the cupboard to retrieve their suits, which remained pristine on their hangers. It was fortunate that the older nation was a strict stickler for tidiness and presentation. Arthur wasted no time to start dressing up and Alfred followed his lead. A comfortable silence passed between the couple, save for the rustle of clothing while they changed. Arthur was straightening his cravat and the crystal rose pin for a final touch-up when Alfred hugged him from behind.

"Hey Arthur?"

"What is it, Alfred?"

"Can you help me with this bow tie?" Alfred indicated to the black silk ribbon around his collared neck, "Toris helped me with it earlier but I'm no expert in this thing."

"You really are hopeless," Arthur rolled his eyes but gave a wry grin as he expertly did up the bow tie and gave a gentle tug to make sure it was secure. He smoothed the lapels of his jacket and pinned the boutonnière back on to complete the outfit, "All done, Love."

"Thanks, Sweetheart," Alfred beamed. Just then, they heard soft knocks on the door. It must be Matthew. Alfred held out his arm to Arthur, "Shall we?"

Arthur linked his arm with the larger nation, "Let's go, Alfred..."

* * *

With Alfred and Arthur still a distance away, Matthew first approached Francis and Alice who were chatting amiably outside the closed doors to the suite. The French nation beamed upon seeing his lover and kissed his cheek in greeting, causing Matthew to smile softly at the sweet gesture.

"How is everyone in the the Gladstone Library, mon amour?" Mathew inquired.

"Our guests have settled down with the hors d'oeuvre and Antonio is playing some light tunes on the DJ station. Everything is fine, mon petit ange," Francis assured Matthew before turning to Alice, "Madame, you've been very marvelous with the floral arrangements...merci beaucoup..."

Alice kindly smiled up at the towering nations, "It's all my pleasure, dears. Arthur has been very kind to me and for being a wonderful customer in my shop..."

The echoes of Alfred's and Arthur's voices signaled their impending arrival. It was then Francis and Matthew noticed a wistful look present on the old woman's face as she observed the British nation lightly bantering with Alfred while they strolled with their hands interlocked with each other. Her eyes were serene and filled with reminiscing.

"Seeing them happy together like this reminds me of my own marriage with Harry before he passed away...the dear old rascal...I sure hope to see him someday soon..." her fist reached for her locket whereupon she gripped it lovingly.

"Madame?"

"I have been blessed with a loving family and have achieved many accomplishments during my journey. But in all my years, all I want is for Arthur to be happy the moment he stepped into my shop...look at that smile on his face...I feel so fortunate that I lived long enough to see it happen...I knew that there was something special about him...and well..all of you, actually..." Alice noticed the concerned looks focused on her and she lightly shook her head in apology, "Ah, please forgive an old lady's musings...I must be getting very senile and sentimental at my advanced age."

"Alice, I didn't know you're still here. I thought that perhaps you already left with Janet and Daniel." Arthur exclaimed exuberantly as he broke away from Alfred to grasp her hand and kissed the back of it, "I do hope that my companions haven't been too much trouble for you."

Francis and Matthew felt grateful at Arthur's intervention and the slight melancholic atmosphere dimmed down as they watched Arthur interact with the old woman reverently. Alice must had been one special mortal Arthur befriended...

"Oh no, I had a lovely time with them, Arthur dear. They are such gentlemen. All the roses are duly arranged in the suite as we discussed. Ah yes, before you and Alfred make your grand entrance, here's your wedding bouquet back. I kept the flowers all fresh throughout the afternoon," Alice said as she passed Arthur back the lovely roses.

"Thank you..." Arthur cradled the bouquet, "Surely you must at least have something to eat and we want to thank you for all that you done. Please join us tonight."

"That is very kind of you to offer, dear. But this is yours and Alfred's special day and I already had plans for tonight. Janet and Daniel are should be here anytime now to pick me up..." she peeked past Arthur and she beamed upon seeing the said couple heading their way, "Hello, Darling. Right on time as usual."

"Come on, Mum. You had a long day. Let's get you home so that we can all have supper together. Eloise is waiting for you," Janet gently guided her mother to her husband who took her hand. She turned to the four nations, "Thank you for looking after Mum while she's working. She's passionate about her roses and treats them like her babies."

"There's no finer rose connoisseur as your mother, Janet. It was an honour for us to bless our day with her beautiful roses. So thank you," Arthur said in high praise before walking to Alice and clasp her hand, "Take care, Alice."

"May you have a blessed marriage together, Arthur Kirkland," then Alice turned to Alfred and poked his chest, her eyes looking serious yet mirthful at the same time. She exclaimed her warning, "You take care and love him with all your being, Alfred F. Jones or you will have to answer to me!"

Alfred pulled Arthur close to him as he grinned and saluted her, "You got it, ma'am. A hero such as me never breaks his promises!"

"Very good. You gave me your word," Alice beamed. The same wistful look returned to her eyes as she looked at Alfred and Arthur...they were together as they should be and they looked so lovely among the roses. Her purpose for today had been fulfilled, "Goodbye, dears..."

With that, Alice and her family departed. Arthur couldn't help but feel something prickling in his heart upon Alice's greeting and the way she looked at him and Alfred. The manner in her gentle voice...it sounded so...final...

"Sweetheart?"

"Oh...it's nothing, Love," Arthur shook away the strange sensations and looked up reassuringly at Alfred who was gazing at him with concern.

"Well, the guests are waiting for you, mes amis...let's not keep them waiting," Francis opened the doors and gestured towards the luxurious interior of the suite. The other nations could see their guests already seated at their tables, chatting amiably as they shared hors d'oeuvres and cocktails. Matthew went up ahead to announce their arrival.

"Let's have a great time, Sweetheart."

"Yes, let's do that, Love."

* * *

"Well...I'm quite happy at how the banquet went so far, Love," Arthur commented as he sipped his water after finishing the last morsel of his English Beef Sirloin dipped it in burgundy and mushroom sauce.

"I have to say that this actually tasted a little bit better than hamburgers any day, Sweetheart," Alfred said cheekily, earning a light punch on his shoulder.

"Oh, belt up...you enjoyed the food, admit it. Didn't I tell you that when vegetables are done the right way, they actually taste good? Don't think I didn't see you trying to sneak some spoonfuls from my own portion of potato and leek soup when I was briefly talking with Kiku and Heracles."

"Fine, you caught me...I can't help it that it tasted THAT delicious," Alfred pouted, making Arthur give an exasperated chuckle. Then the larger nation's face lit up with a grin, "But all that aside, aren't you glad that your stuffy lessons in dining etiquette hasn't been totally lost on me?"

Arthur leaned in to kiss his husband's cheek, "Well, I suppose have to give credit where it's due despite you trying to steal spoonfuls of my soup. But the most important thing to me is that you've enjoyed the food. It was hard to choose which courses would suit your palate and our guests. I had to make sure that there were alternatives to some of our guests that couldn't eat beef..."

"Well, from their reactions, they appear to be liking what you provided," Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders and kissed his temple, "You really did think of the best for our special day, Sweetheart."

Warmed by his husband's sincere words, Arthur leaned his head against Alfred's shoulder as he surveyed the scenery before them from their viewpoint at the head table. Arthur could practically feel his pride and ego of his native foods being stoked in his soul. Now they would think twice before saying that all British cuisine was bland and terrible in taste.

It would be a while before their guests would finish their main courses so Arthur decided to savour the beauty of the Gladstone Library suite that housed the grand reception. The lights from the bright chandeliers attached to the ornate high ceiling basked the surroundings in a golden glow, which gleamed on the strong marble pillars and the crystal facets of the vases scattered around the premises. They contained more wondrous bouquets of Alice's red and white roses and the flowers complimented wonderfully with the warm and elegant Victorian aura and grandeur the suite seemed to exude. The upper levels could be accessed by the gantry and Arthur could see the walls beautifully lined with shelves containing hundreds of ancient book replicas. Large windows interspersed with the shelves, which currently displayed the Thames River and the city landscape under the star-filled sky.

Just then, the couple saw Francis and Matthew talking with the catering staff chief before rising from their table and headed their way. Ah...that meant it was time to move their guests back to the Reading & Writing Room suite to begin the real festivities and to allow the catering staff to prepare the wedding cake and the desserts. Arthur could tell because Gilbert and Antonio were also getting up from their chairs to head for the adjoining suite.

"Anytime you're ready, mes amis. It's time for the 'bride' to take center stage," Francis chuckled and ducked gracefully out of the way to avoid receiving a right hook into his face by a highly irritated Arthur.

* * *

After moving their guests back to the Reading & Writing Room which now had a DJ station set up with Gilbert and Antonio manning behind it, Francis announced into his microphone that it was time to catch the bouquet, making many of the female nations squeal with delirious delight. After much goading, Arthur reluctantly took his position on the podium as the small crowd of women corralled before him. He hadn't imagined that this single bouquet of roses could rouse such feral excitement of wanting to find out who was next to wed...so to speak. He also noted that there were a few other male nations joining in the game, having made out Feliks and Feliciano by their beaming faces and their respective lovers, Toris and Ludwig looking on with amused tenderness on their faces. Even Matthew decided to join in for the fun of it.

Francis gestured to Arthur with a wink, "Come now, mon lapin. It is time to part with your beautiful roses. Who is the lucky woman...or man to receive them?"

Arthur shook his head at the audacity of the situation but it was still a game and he hoped that the precious blossoms wouldn't be too terribly crushed during the ruckus that was sure to follow. Heaving a sigh, Arthur threw the roses up into the air. The British nation watched the participants comically scramble and trample over each other in an effort to catch the elusive bouquet. The flowers jumped and bumped into the air until they landed into the arms of a very unlikely recipient.

Lili bore a surprised expression on her delicate face when she suddenly found herself clutching Arthur's wedding bouquet. Elizabeta quickly dispersed the crowd before they would goad at Lili to give them the roses, knowing how timid the younger nation was and not wanting Vash to start loading his shotgun. The Hungarian nation smiled at her friend, complimenting at how lovely Lili looked with the roses. Vash looked on protectively, his face still as neutral as ever...although Arthur could've sworn he saw a small smile curling on the Swiss nation's lips to match the shy smile now gracing Lili's lips. Arthur watched as the two friends finally separated: Elizabeta to Roderich and Lili to Vash. The British nation looked on fondly as Lili showed the roses to her brother who stroked her head gently in return.

"It appears that Alice's roses are in good hands," Alfred commented and hugged Arthur from behind as they continued to watch Lili and Vash.

"I say the little dear deserved them...better to be her than anyone else..." Arthur agreed.

* * *

Just then, the creaking of the suite's doors caught their attention. The guests moved respectfully out of the way as the catering staff made their way to the podium. They were all carrying large silver platters filled with sliced fruits of beautifully arranged to resemble fully bloomed roses, bottles of Moët & Chandon rose champagne (provided by courtesy of Francis) and white, milk and dark chocolate rose bonbons and vanilla macarons topped with sugared rosebuds arranged on white porcelain tea trays. The staff headed to their stations and began setting up and distributing the sweets and champagne. Finally ending the edible procession was the highlight of the night, which was currently sitting on a sturdy trolley and carefully maneuvered by four staff members towards the podium where Alfred and Arthur stood. It was a beautiful 5-tiered Neapolitan wedding cake covered in velvety powder blue fondant and decorated with white, chocolate and pink rose swirl cookies filled with sweet buttercream. Their first name initials were monogrammed on the third tier in dark elegant font and a sugar art masterpiece of red and white roses rested pristinely on the very top. The audience oohed and aahed at the sight of the magnificent baked masterpiece while Matthew approached his brother and Arthur with two flutes filled with rose champagne and a silver cake knife on a tray. Roderich returned to the grand piano and started to play some light tunes to add more festivity to the atmosphere.

"Madames and Monsieurs, it is time for our newly-weds couple to cut the cake," Francis announced as he held his own champagne-filled flute. The French nation gestured to Alfred and Arthur who has poised the cake knife at the bottom most tier, "Alfred and Arthur, whenever you're ready."

Alfred covered Arthur's hand to help steady the utensil as they pressed the blade into the cake and successfully procured a slice and a pink rose swirl cookie onto a plate. Alfred fed Arthur his first bite of the sumptuous treat and gave the smaller nation the first sliced half of the cookie before they switched roles. The cake was delicious as they envisioned it to be; the right amount of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry flavors blending together perfectly with the right amount of sweetness. The texture of the cake was soft yet wonderfully chewy and the rich buttercream melted on their tongues. They vaguely heard the cheers from their audience as Arthur busied himself to kiss away the crumbs decorating the American nation's smiling lips. Then they took their champagne flutes and stepped aside to allow the catering staff to take over in cutting the cake and distribute the remainder to their guests. Francis tapped his microphone to gather the audience's attention and raised his flute to the couple.

"Let us give a big toast to Alfred and Arthur. They may have their ups and downs...I know...because I have seen and heard them. But as the nation of beauty and l'amour, I will say this: their love is strong and has always been. Look at them, they are simply manifique together as I am with my petit ange, Matthew," Francis chuckled and pulled Matthew close who shyly buried his rosy face against his shoulder, "Love is a priceless and blessed treasure that should be celebrated! To Alfred and Arthur!"

The guests chorused in kind, filling the suite with warmth and cheer. Arthur smiled up at Alfred.

"To us, Love..."

Alfred's flute chimed with Arthur's upon the gentle impact.

"To us, Sweetheart..."

* * *

The wedding cake, fruit platters and desserts were distributed, shared and consumed with cheerful smiles and pleasant conversations as the newly weds wandered around the suite to linger with their guests. Just then, the lights on the chandeliers dimmed slightly and the light tunes from the piano slowly ceased to silence. Arthur looked up to Alfred with a questioning look. The American nation shrugged back, looking just as puzzled as he was. Then Matthew approached the couple and took their near empty flutes from them. The Canadian nation had a gentle smile on his face and the couple noticed that they were standing in the centre of the floor, their fellow nations surrounding them. Francis reappeared with his microphone, his usual flirty expression replaced by one filled with strong sincerity.

"And now, Alfred and Arthur shall share their first dance together," Francis signaled to Antonio and Gilbert at the DJ station, "Play the song, mes amis."

Antonio nodded and fiddled the controls while Gilbert placed a thumbs up to Alfred with a smirk to match his gleaming red eyes as he turned up the volume. Arthur felt his breath catch upon hearing the first musical notes.

"He didn't...the bloody frog..." Arthur shook his head incredulously.

"He knew our song..." Alfred's face was positively glowing as he pulled the other nation close to him.

"_No more talk of darkness..._

_Forget these wide-eyed fears..._

_I'm here..._

_Nothing can harm you..._

_My words will warm and calm you..._"

Arthur adjusted one of Alfred's arms around his waist before intertwining his free hand with his. Alfred's grip around his waist tightened possessively and he leaned his cheek against the messy yet silky golden blonde locks. The two nations swayed to the orchestral music and allowed the sweet lyrics to wash over them both...

"_Let__ me be your freedom..._

_Let daylight dry your tears..._

_I'm here..._

_With you, beside you..._

_To guard you and to guide you..._"

"I couldn't forget the way you looked after me back in 2002 when I'm at my absolute lowest..." Alfred kissed Arthur's warm forehead, "You hummed the melody to me and...you brought me back..."

Arthur knew which day Alfred was talking about. After enduring nearly an entire year of forced silence and unwillingness to shed a tear after the dreaded attacks, Alfred finally broke down in his arms after experiencing one of his more terrible nightmares. Arthur had cradled him and soothed him with this very song...an old lullaby by in his colony days...in the hopes to calm him down. It worked and Alfred finally found the peace and the strength to progress through the first anniversary memorial service that would mark for the many services that would come in the future to this very day.

"It's the absolute least I can do to let you know that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, Love," Arthur's face was calm and serene with the same gentle smile on his pink face, pleasantly flushed from the alcohol circulating in his body, "I'm so proud of you for coming this far and becoming strong after overcoming those obstacles..."

"Thanks, Artie..."

"_Say you love me every waking moment..._

_Turn my head with talk of summertime..._

_Say you need me with you now and always..._

_Promise me that all you say is true..._

_That's all I ask of you..._"

And Arthur meant every word of it. The British nation's heart would swell with pride at the way Alfred held and proved himself after each catastrophe attacking his beloved homeland. Even his egotistical heroism and childish enthusiasm had their certain charms to them. But he supposed that the love he had for him had something to do with it. As he nuzzled against Alfred's silken clad chest, he hadn't imagined that he would be here many many years later to be held tenderly in those strong arms, having sunny smiles directed at him and being whispered sweet words in his ear by the nation he raised as his little brother...as his lover...as his fiancé...and finally as his husband...

There was no doubt that the Revolutionary War had irreversibly changed everything between them. They had both said it in their wedding vows, proving how much impact the war had on them as a painful memory that was never to be forgotten. The Revolutionary War still pained the elder nation's heart to some degree and had caused horrendous illness in the past. But through Alfred's own pained tears, passion and conviction, he had changed his perspective on what this day meant for them and at least now in this day and age, he could truly smile and laugh with Alfred to celebrate the day that broke their bond as brothers and reforged into one filled with intimacy and love...

'Perhaps...the Revolutionary War did have its hidden blessing...'

Arthur leaned up to kiss the golden cheek, his hand clasped in his partner's tightening...not wanting to let go.

'Otherwise...I wouldn't have known how much Alfred loved me as more than a brother...or that he would give me so many promises that kept my faith in him...and in us...'

"_Let me be your shelter..._

_Let me be your light..._

_You're safe..._

_No one will find you..._

_Yours fears are far behind you..._"

The American nation looked down at the other nation the moment he felt the hand squeeze within his own and the fleeting kiss on his cheek. He found his large heart warm at the adorable sight of Arthur pressing close to him and his breath catch upon seeing his usually cynical face filled with such tenderness and love flooding his deep green eyes. The superpower nation reciprocated the silent signs of affection by kissing the pale forehead and tightening his embrace.

Alfred recalled the golden days when he was a tiny colony under his care. He always had those happy and tender looks directed at him during those times Arthur visited him. Then as he grew up into the body of a young man...so did his feelings he had towards him. Added to his fiery spirit to be free from the shackles and the ferocious need to prove himself to his mentor that he was a man and no longer a child, he tore himself away from Arthur...and it was the hardest and most heart wrenching decision he had to make. But it was necessary to attain his freedom and independence.

"_All I want is freedom..._

_A world with no more night..._

_And you always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me..._"

But freedom came at a price. It was then he found out he was truly alone. And no matter how much he worked to become the powerful superpower he was today and basked in the sunlight of new horizons to finally see beyond the world he grew up as a colony, his thoughts would somehow...one way or another, drift back to Arthur who by then had decided to distance from him. Even when they became allies, Arthur had not once smiled at him and reverted back to his sarcastic and cynical demeanor. It hurt but Alfred soldiered on. The drifting thoughts would make his feelings towards his former mentor he kept buried in his soul intensify. And so he kept them hidden under his sunny demeanor as well as petty fights and arguments with Arthur, only for the longing and sadness to resurface when he tried to clear out his storage room on a few unsuccessful occasions...that until that fateful confession in Arthur's rose garden in the 80s.

But in the end, it was all worth it and now his meaning of freedom wouldn't count without Arthur beside him.

'And now I'm here...loving Artie as I dreamed it to be...so that I can protect him and be there for him like he has for me when I was little...so that he doesn't have to be strong all the time...' Alfred reflected with a small smile on his face, 'So that Arthur will always know that he does matter to me all the time..."

"_Then say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime..._

_Let me lead you from your solitude..._

_Say you want me here beside you..._

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too..._

_That's all I ask of you..._"

By then, the lights softened further to send the suite in a shadowed yet sultry atmosphere. The two nations remained wrapped in each other's arms, standing still on the carpeted floor. The majority of the guests took the opportunity to take pictures and videos of the couple, especially Kiku and Elizabeta. Several others opted to join the dance floor to slow dance with their partners. But Alfred and Arthur were oblivious to their audience. All they cared was their love and warmth cocooning them.

"Hey, Arthur..."

"Alfred?"

The bespectacled blue eyes shone brightly like starlight as Alfred leaned in to kiss the crown of Arthur's head, his voice low and soothing as he spoke into his ear, "I love you...I love you so much...I know it sounds cheesy but I have to say it as many times as I can to make my voice stay in your head...letting you know that this hero will never leave you and will always need you..."

Alfred grinned triumphantly and fondly at the awe flooding his husband's face. It was moments like this he was proud of his ability to surprise the British nation. Then he saw it: the telltale sign that his words had touched the usually cynical and uptight nation.

"Y-you idiot..." Arthur's voice was soft and without bite as the tears adorned his eyelids, making his green eyes look like dewed jewels.

"Hey, come on, Sweetheart...don't turn on the waterworks again..." Alfred teased gently as he thumbed a damp cheek.

"_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime..._

_Say the word_

_And I will follow you..._

_Share each day with me_

_Each night, each morning..._

_Say you love me..._"

"Only you can reduce me to this and see me like this, Alfred..." Arthur confessed with a wry grin, allowing Alfred to continue thumbing his wet cheeks, "Only you can break me..."

Arthur trailed his arms until they snaked around the taller nation's neck. He shuddered when he felt Alfred's arms wrap around his waist in return.

"I didn't mean to make you sad, Artie...I'm sorry..." the younger nation's voice quivered and Arthur heard a soft sniffle accompanying the statement. Arthur pulled back to find Alfred's face pulled in a soft yet confused frown...no...such solemn looks were unbecoming of him. The British nation had to straighten his facts out...

"You blooming fool...I'm not finished yet. Out of sadness, there's happiness...out of pain, there's healing. That's what you've done to me. You've broken me, yes...but you've also healed me and gave me happiness," Arthur tilted Alfred's chin, making sky blue to meet emerald green. The British nation brought a large hand to rest on his chest where his heart was thumping madly, "There's no one I trust my heart and my soul with than you, Alfred..."

"_You know I do..._"

Arthur's face turned slightly grim and Alfred hated that look...it only meant that the older nation was tapping into some of his self-deprecating thoughts.

"As I said before, I have given you everything I had when you were growing up..." Arthur's eyes were dim, "I can only hope that you wouldn't tire of me too easily especially since our relationship has grown deeper today..."

"No, stop Arthur...stop saying those things. I will never tire of you...it's my turn to give everything back and more for what you've done for me," Alfred leaned his forehead against his, his bespectacled eyes blazing with conviction, "I need you always...I may be independent...but I still love and cherish you with all my being."

Alfred turned his hand on Arthur's chest so that he linked the smaller hand in his, their wedding bands glittering in the lights.

"We're together now after much hardship and strife. We can finally have a happy ending just like those couples in the Hollywood movies," Alfred proclaimed proudly, his smile growing and turning bright as sunshine, "After all, the hero gets the girl in the end and it's his job to sweep her off her feet."

"What the! Don't compare me to a girl, you imbecile!" Arthur hissed with a red face and shoved his chest half-heartedly, "You make me sound like a trophy..."

"Awww come on, Sweetheart. I didn't mean it that way. Ok what I said didn't come out the way they should...but the whole point is," at least, the melancholy glow was gone from the green eyes he admired so much. Now Alfred had to choose his words carefully to diffuse the indignant angry glare on the British nation's face, "All those promises I made earlier. I won't stop to make you believe in me and our love. I finally have you love me the way I dreamed it to be...and I'll never let you go and I won't repeat the same mistake of leaving you alone..."

The stern expression on the smaller nation's face noticeably lessened and he pressed his cheek against Alfred's shoulder. Alfred nuzzled against his husband, feeling the golden blonde locks tickling his chin.

"_Love me..._

_That's all I ask of you..._"

"Then I'm going to hold onto every single word in those promises you made in your vows, Alfred..."

"Count on it, Arthur," Alfred pulled Arthur close, "All I ask is for you to love me back...just like you said to me at the altar earlier..."

"Well now, you are certainly very easy to satisfy, Love..." Arthur felt his nose bumping against the other nation's.

"I'm not satisfied just yet, Sweetheart...having you in my arms isn't enough..."

Arthur's blush intensified under the deep sky blue stare, "What is it that you want now?"

"For starters, I want more kisses..."

Arthur felt his cheeks, temples and forehead sprinkled by light pecks before his lips were captured, leaving him breathless.

"More hugs and cuddles..."

Alfred proved his point by embracing Arthur close. He smiled when he felt the shorter nation returning the gesture.

"Alfred..."

"And...more of you...in bed...for the rest of the night...you promised me, remember?"

"Yes...I did. You are a greedy child, Alfred...I have spoiled you too much in your youth..." Arthur shook his head in resignation.

"But that doesn't mean that you don't like the idea of me kissing, cuddling, hugging and loving you, right?"

"Not until the reception is officially over, Love. I'm afraid you will need to be patient if you want me to fulfill what you want me to do, especially that final request," Arthur firmly said and then chuckled when Alfred pouted in disappointment, "However..."

Arthur combed through the silky sandy blonde hair as he gazed up at the powerful nation he raised and loved. The pout disappeared and a hopeful grin took its place, "However, Artie?"

"However...I don't mind having you indulge me a few kisses and several hugs here and there..." Arthur acquiesced and tilted his head up to peck the wandering lips of the American nation, "If you behave for the rest of the reception, I will fulfill what you want and more once we're alone, my hero..."

Alfred caught the sexy glint in his husband's eyes and a small smirk curling on his lips, making him look like the sneaky and conniving pirate he was centuries ago...his heart thumped just a bit faster in excited anticipation and fanned the need to please the older nation.

Alfred returned the smirk, the glint matching in his bespectacled blue eyes, "That, I can do, my Prince of the Roses..."

"Good. Now...didn't you say something about sweeping my feet off, o romantic fool?"

Alfred's chuckles were rich and joyous as the younger nation picked up his surprised spouse to twirl him around before locking him in a passionate kiss, the last verses of their song matching the sweet music fading to its end.

"_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too..._

_Love me..._

_That's all I ask of you..._"

* * *

"Finally! I thought they'd never leave, Artie...why do you have so polite and see them off?!" Alfred growled impatiently as he pinned a disheveled Arthur onto the bed, kissing and biting the exposed neck while relishing the surprised mewls and moans from the nation beneath him, "Now you're all mine for the rest of the night."

"Alfred, slow down! I...ah!" Arthur writhed upon feeling the tingling kisses and nibbles traveling across his collarbone as he felt his shirt and cravat torn away from his body, "Well thank God, I returned the rose cravat pin to the bloody frog otherwise he would've charged me for losing it."

"Come on, this is time for loving! I want those kisses, cuddles and hugs you promised me," Alfred pouted.

"Oh fine, come here, you big baby..."

"Don't you mean your sexy husband, Artie?"

"Shut up and kiss me, wanker..."

Arthur carefully pulled down the larger nation and kissed him languidly while Alfred made sure not to put his full weight on him as he settled between his legs and supported by his elbows. Alfred had already taken off his shirt, vest and jacket off, leaving his muscled torso and shoulders to be caressed by the British nation's wandering hands.

"Your stature is absolutely sinful, Alfred," Arthur murmured as Alfred pulled away from the kiss, "At times, I can't believe how much you've grown..."

"And it's all yours, my Prince...only for you..." Alfred winked before concern shone in his eyes upon now seeing how truly worn and tired the elder nation was, "Hey...you okay?"

"It has been a long day for us both...I guess the adrenaline has finally worn off now that everything is over...I'm just glad the ceremony and reception went through without incident. But I'm fine, Love," Arthur reassured his husband while he stroked the muscular golden arms, "What is it you have in mind?"

Alfred gently kissed Arthur's temple. He deduced that the older nation was likely to last a round so he would have to make it last...but how? Then his bespectacled eyes fell onto the used bottle of lavender massage oil left on one of the bedside tables. Arthur followed the younger nation's gaze.

"Alfred?"

"I'm thinking...why don't I give you another massage?" the powerful nation trailed his hand to the buckle holding up Arthur's pants, "This time, I'll be more thorough...I'll make you feel good, Sweetheart..."

"Hmmmm...I like it...you are strangely considerate tonight, Love..." Arthur purred, pulling Alfred even closer and using his legs to intertwine with his husband's. His smirk was reminiscent of one worn by the Cheshire Cat and his green eyes darkened with lust.

"Just lie back and relax...let me take care of you for the rest of the night...my Prince..."

"Alfred...yes..."

**To be officially concluded... (next: the First Day of the Honeymoon...)**

* * *

**Author's notes: **And I leave it here for your imaginations on what they did the rest of the night :) wow, I had fun writing this and now the final chapter is in the last stages of drafting and just needs to be edited. I thought it would be great to end it in the next chapter to get a glimpse on what their honeymoon plans and what they did to spend the night together after their marriage (as much as the rating allows anyway). I am also thinking to add an epilogue too but the plot is still in the making for now. Please let me know what you think in a review please? Until the final chapter coming out next week...adieu for now, my dears!


	5. The First Day of the Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia by the awesome Hidekaz Himaruya. All I own is my imagination, several OCs for this story: Alice, Eloise, Janet, Daniel and Harry as well as the overall plot to this USUK wedding fic :)

**Story notes:** Established USUK relationship, romance, some OOC (up to personal interpretation), fluff...and is a standalone sequel to my story _The Prince of the Roses _and linked to my Valentine's story_ Love Among the Moon and the Stars_. For this final chapter, I based their first day of their honeymoon in...wait for it...North Carolina! I've done some basic research about the state for the basis on what they did on their first day to set their honeymoon plans and their wedding night:) it's also based on my past experiences having visited the place and it is such a beautiful place to be in autumn :)

**Author's notes:** And here it is: the final chapter based on their first day and night of their honeymoon to signify their new beginning...I thought it would be nice to see how they spend their time together in North Carolina. I am taking some artistic liberty here and based it on some of the research I did on the Internet as well as my past visits to the state when I was a little girl...please read on to the end because I have more to say in regard to adding an epilogue and extra notes :)

* * *

**A Union Among The Roses**

**Chapter 5: The First Day of the Honeymoon**

A loud ringing noise abruptly ended Arthur's pleasant dream and the British nation slowly blinked his eyes open, finding himself cocooned within Alfred's arms. He clumsily reached out and answered the telephone after managing to shift away from the tight embrace. Oh yes...it was their morning call and a reminder about their checkout time in early afternoon. After thanking the reception for their call, Arthur replaced the receiver and sat up to stretch himself, allowing the silken cotton sheets to pool around his waist. The British nation felt pleasantly achy all over and the smell of the lingering lavender massage oil reignited the passion-filled reminder of their wedding night...

Alfred had been extra loving and caring during their lovemaking last night...he did make good on his promise in making his second massage more thorough and stimulating for him and more. And the promise of more passion-filled and lustful nights during their honeymoon was enough to darken the flush on Arthur's cheeks...

Just then, a soft snore interrupted his reminiscing and Arthur found himself admiring a delicious yet innocent vision of the still slumbering American nation...looking so adorable yet also so handsome in the morning sunlight, casting him in a golden aura befitting a god. Arthur supported himself on one elbow and leaned over the younger nation. He was able to see the lush eyelashes fanning his tanned smooth cheeks...his plump lips parted as if begging for a kiss...

"Artie..." a gentle whisper passed through Alfred's lips and he turned to his side, placing a hand on Arthur's slender hip and nuzzled against his chest.

Arthur smiled affectionately and reverently pressed his lips against the warm forehead, "Alfred...I wonder what sort of dream you're having about me...a good one, I hope..."

Arthur gently combed through the soft sandy blonde hair, carefully avoiding Nantucket through his ministrations. He was more than content to allow his precious former colony to sleep in for a few more minutes before having brunch and driving to the airport. Alfred always looked so angelic when he was asleep peacefully...just like he was a tiny colony...that was probably one of the things that stayed with him as he grew up. He then acutely observed the twitching beneath the closed eyelids...that was a definite sign that Alfred was starting to wake up. Deciding to help the younger nation along, the former empire linked his left hand with his and brushed Alfred's fringe, their rings gleaming in the golden aura. After much coaxing, Alfred hummed and blinked his eyes open...his blurry vision blessing him with the wonderful sight of Arthur towering over him with tenderness marking his facial features. The younger nation smiled lazily, reaching up to lightly tousle his husband's golden blonde messy hair.

"Hey, Arthur.."

"Good morning, Love..." Arthur greeted softly and punctuated it with another kiss on his forehead, making the other hum contentedly.

"Sleep well?" Alfred asked as he pulled the slender body on top of him, "You were so sexy last night..."

"You weren't bad yourself, Alfred..." Arthur replied, sweeping his hand appreciatively across his muscled bare chest, "But now it's time to get up and get going. We don't want to waste too much time before we get to the airport."

"Oh man...I was just beginning to get used to this place...it's so comfy..."

"Come now, Alfred. The longer we linger in bed, the less time we'll have a proper brunch and make our way to the airport. You very well know how bad traffic can get," Arthur reasoned, trying hard to ignore the teasing kisses and nibbles laving his neck and the strong palms cupping him below, "Alfred...enough."

"Awww...do we have to?" Alfred reluctantly slowed down his ministrations upon hearing the firm time that held no room for argument.

"Yes, we have to," Arthur reiterated as he pulled away from the bigger nation and stood up from the bed, "We have to start packing up our suits and toiletries as soon as we're done in the bathroom. I need to wash off the oil you used on me yesterday...why don't you help me clean those...inaccessible areas, hero?"

Arthur made his way to the bathroom, his green eyes gleaming mischievously upon his last statement. Alfred forgot about being lazy in bed upon catching onto his husband's request and the gleam in the emerald irises. The superpower nation quickly jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom with a growing smirk...

* * *

After a hearty brunch and a few minutes of Arthur's constant fusses in making sure they had their passports and tickets, the newlyweds made it to the Heathrow airport in good time. Then they passed through the security checks before they made their way to the aircraft and found their seats. The flight itself would take close to nine hours and so they ended up doing their own things to pass the time: Alfred with his hand held games and music and Arthur writing in his journal.

Alfred flipped the lid of his Nintendo 3DS console close, deciding that he needed a break and laid back against the plush seat in the first class cabin. He looked to his left where his husband was occupying the other seat and found the other nation napping, his precious journal on his lap. Alfred quickly peeked on the most recent page and smiled when he found the omamori charm reverently pasted on it with some notes written in Arthur's elegant script. After storing away the journal into the seat pocket, Alfred loosened his seat-belt as much as he could and scooted closer to let Arthur's head roll onto his shoulder as a comfortable perch. As he pulled Arthur closer when he unconsciously nuzzled against him, the powerful nation chanced to glance at the sleek Rolex timepiece that was adorning the pale wrist, Alfred's latest anniversary present before the wedding happened.

'Just over six hours? Another two and a half to go...' Alfred deduced before glancing out of the window on his right...it was still bright out, 'Can't believe the hours went by so quickly...'

Alfred knew that they would have to set their watches five hours behind as soon as they arrived at the Charlotte Douglas International airport. It was perfect. That meant that he would have plenty of time to get things sorted out and some sight-seeing after the planned road trip. After all, he had a special surprise for his husband and it was all the way in Asheville. For the remainder of the flight, Alfred alternated between watching some random movie in the in-flight entertainment system and watching Arthur sleep peacefully. The long nap would be quite beneficial for the older nation. The more Arthur rested, the more likely he would be to be more energetic once they landed at their destination. Before long, Alfred felt the bumps in his seat as the aircraft finally landed on solid ground. As the plane taxied to its designated terminal, he felt his spouse shift beside him.

"Hmmph...Alfred?" the said nation looked down to find Arthur blinking his eyes open, looking a bit confused for a moment, "Why are we on the ground already?"

"We've just landed. We're here, Artie. You've fallen asleep, Sweetheart. Here's your journal, I kept it safe for you," Alfred informed him.

"Did you? Thank you, Love. I didn't realize..." Arthur accepted the journal and moved aside so that Alfred could get to the overhead lockers to retrieve their hand luggage. He looked out of the cabin window and his frown deepened...he didn't recognize this particular airport, "Where exactly are we?"

"We're in North Carolina. You'll be in for a real treat, my Prince," Alfred winked as he helped the shorter nation up from his seat and kissed his head, "We're going to have a great time here and everywhere afterwards. The hero guarantees it!"

* * *

Arthur could hardly believe that they would be cruising towards the mountains in Asheville in Alfred's latest ride...which he had to admit was a beautiful piece of machinery: a deep cherry red 2013 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. Feliciano was quite proud of the cars manufactured in his home country, particularly this latest model. And it was no wonder Alfred was so fond of it. The British nation laid back the plush black leather seat, his green eyes eagerly taking in the sights of the great American countryside. He could see the greenery starting to dominate the landscape scenery and imagined the Spring flowers beginning to blossom in the distant mountains...it was a beautiful sight to imagine yet he was plagued with a nagging curiosity.

"Why here, Alfred?" Arthur asked the younger nation, "In Asheville of all places?"

"'Cause I thought that you might want a quiet start before we finish our vacation with a big party and besides...I got a special surprise for you," now that piqued the older nation's interest and Alfred gave a smug smirk at the interested twinkle in his husband's green eyes, "I've been working on it for months and had to make sure that everything's all ready when we arrive. Just sit back and relax, Sweetheart. It'll be a while before we arrive at our love nest..."

'Love nest? What are we: a bunch of larks?' Arthur scoffed mentally but did as he was told and relaxed in his seat, opting to continue admiring the countryside scenery as they started their journey towards the mountain roads.

The ride continued in a relaxed silence and Alfred reached out and grasped his husband's right hand to interlock their fingers. Arthur squeezed back, his heart filing with warmth at the silent gesture.

* * *

"We're here, Sweetheart."

It was late afternoon when they finally reached their destination after having several stops along the drive to take some pictures upon Alfred's insistence. But finally after passing through the mountains and tunneling through lanes of blossoming trees, a magnificent cabin came into view, resting on a gentle knoll and greenery surrounding it. The couple stepped out of the car and Arthur chanced to go nearer to the cabin.

It made Arthur's heart ache and soar upon seeing it...Alfted's homes within the states today were usually spacious and modern with cutting edge design yet the cabin had a cosy feel and a remarkable air of familiarity and nostalgia. Perhaps it was because the the building's design looked uncannily similar to the first house he built Alfred for when he was his colony...

"You like it, Arthur? It was built from scratch and the views are to die for. What do you think?"

"It's a lovely cabin, Alfred. How did you manage to pull it all off?"

"Despite what happened in October, I had to make sure the plans are sound before building it. Most of the stuff come from memory, you know..." Arthur turned around to find Alfred looking to the side slightly sheepishly, "I mean...you built my first home with your bare hands after...you know...when we became brothers...that home for me had great memories...great memories that I regret leaving behind. So I was hoping that this new addition will help us create new and great memories now that we're together."

"Alfred...I don't know what to say...this is a wonderful surprise..." Arthur leaned up to kiss the younger nation's cheek, watching the youthful face lit up with a blinding grin.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Artie! Let's get settled in and I'll show you around," happy with his spouse's reaction, Alfred kissed Arthur back before returning to the car to retrieve their luggage, "Then let's go for a walk near the mountains before we have dinner. How does that sound?"

Arthur joined Alfred at the car's boot to help him, "I think that's a brilliant idea, Alfred."

"Of course it is! Only heroes like me can think up brilliant and cool ideas!" Alfred proclaimed loudly with a blinding toothy grin, causing Arthur to groan exasperatedly and poked the taller nation's forehead.

"Silly lad..."

* * *

After finally settling in and changed into a fresh set of clothes, Arthur was waiting for Alfred to finish what he was doing in the kitchen, briefly listening in on his cheerful and boisterous singing with the radio, the clattering of dishes and the sound of food sizzling on the stove. Sitting on the leather settee, Arthur took a good long view of the interior in order to pass the time.

The cabin was simple in design yet cosy and comfortable with all the ready facilities. clearly constructed out of a combination of mortar and wood, it was a good sized space with a well stocked kitchen, a warm lounge room and a lush bedroom with an ensuite bathroom with a jacuzzi inside. The decor reminded Arthur of autumn due to the dark maroons, rich browns and amber golds present in the colour scheme. Just like Alfred had mentioned, the views were to die for...they were like living paintings, ever-changing yet each view being beautiful in its own way. He inhaled the lingering scents present in the lounge room. There was cedar...a hint of mint and cranberries...then he could vaguely make out the smell of cooked meat, making his mouth slightly water...it was pretty obvious what dinner was going to be and he was really looking forward to it.

'I guess his unhealthy obsession with those greasy excuses for heart attacks did have something good come out of it...' Arthur pondered with a wry grin.

It was then Arthur noticed there was a second door on the farthest end of the floor. The walls had no windows compared to the wide glass paranormal panes present in the room he was now.

"Another door? Why didn't I notice it before?" Arthur stood up and ventured towards the unassuming wooden door, his hand reaching out to the handle, "What's behind there, I wonder..."

"Ah ah! No touching, Artie!"

Arthur found himself yanked backwards as two strong arms grabbed around his chest knocking the air out of his lungs. The British Nation looked cross as he swiveled to face the younger nation who had a patronizing look on his face as he tutted at him.

"Hey! I'm not like some child you can manhandle, Alfred!" Arthur huffed before he pulled away to straighten his wrinkled polo shirt, "You didn't have to pull me back so roughly!"

"He he he, you're getting soft, old man! And besides I can't let you to see your surprise until later this evening," Alfred explained with a smug look on his face.

"My surprise is behind this door?" Arthur's cross look softened.

"Yup! So I'm afraid you can open this door until I expressly tell you to. Now come on, let's go for that walk and build up our appetites. I know this great trek that's easy for your legs since you're getting on in your years."

"I am not that feeble, you simpleton..." Arthur said with renewed annoyance.

The younger nation's face softened as he winked at Arthur, "You'll like it where we're going, I promise you."

"Fine..." Arthur sighed after calming down and slipped his hand into Alfred's hand, "Lead the way, Love."

* * *

The couple ended up trekking a short distance from the cabin, journeying through a sheltered path that led to a meadow upon a cliff overlooking the other side of the mountains. The meadow was beautiful with the wildflowers dotting the greenery in colorful patches. Alfred laid his sandy head on the older nation' slap as he grinned up at Arthur who was smiling back slightly while brushing his fringe.

"Lay down with me, Sweetheart, enjoy the sunshine and smell the fresh air," Alfred instructed as he carefully pulled the other nation's upper body down to lie beside him, "Oh dude...this is the life..."

Arthur sagged against the ground. Even though the grass was sharply ticklish and lightly scratched the back of his neck and ears, he could smell the sweet fragrance of the wildflowers and feel the pleasant warmth of the early evening sunshine on his face. But nothing was as radiant as the boyish grin and the twinkle present in his bespectacled blue eyes.

"Indeed...I've forgotten how it's like to be out in the open like this..." Arthur agreed before his green eyes took on a slight melancholy glimmer, "The only time I remember doing this...was...when you were young and innocent..."

"I know, Artie...before the war happened..." Alfred's voice was soft and knowing as he turned his head to face him, the grin on his face softening into a sad smile, "And I miss those times...but at least, we'll get to do it again and again 'cause I'll always be with you all the time now, right? After all, you're mine now!"

Arthur inwardly groaned at his spouse's childish logic but he chuckled warmly all the same. It sounded wonderful if there were going to be future bonding sessions done in this manner from time to time...away from their bosses...away from the burdens of this ever-changing world...everything...this would be their sanctuary. They spent what seemed to be hours, watching the sunset as Alfred weaved some stray iris blossoms and spring daisies into his messy golden blonde hair. Arthur humored his young husband for a while before he insisted that the flowers come off on the reason that the stalks were scratching his scalp. Alfred agreed only after he could take a picture to add to his growing collection.

It was only after the sun had slowly fallen behind the mountains that Alfred deemed it suitable to head back to the cabin. The journey back was calm, filled with warm whispers and loving chaste kisses...

* * *

Arthur tapped his foot impatiently against the wooden floorboards, his cross-stitching no longer holding his attention. He could hear Alfred's cheerful humming and faint clattering on the other side of the door. The superpower nation was adamant to not let Arthur enter until his dinner surprise was deemed ready. Arthur was usually a very patient person, a trait he valued as a gentleman. But given his hungry state, he wasn't so sure...and it wasn't helping that what Alfred cooked smelled very tantalizing...

"Artie!" the door finally slammed open and Alfred beamed at Arthur, "It's all ready!"

"About bloody time too! You are such a conniving git to make me wait on pins and needles!" Arthur's annoyed statement was then punctuated by an obvious stomach growl. Alfred chuckled while Arthur averted his eyes with a pink face, "Shut up..."

"Wasn't going to say anything," Alfred's bespectacled eyes twinkled as he grasped Arthur's left hand and kissed the back of it, his engagement and wedding rings sparkling under the warm lights in the cabin, "Close your eyes, Sweetheart. I'll guide you."

Arthur did as he was told as he apprehensively allowed Alfred to steer him to their destination. The crunching of grass alerted the Brirish nation's ears and his closed eyes furrowed slightly in confusion at the strange yet wondrous barrage of scents attacking his nose. Cooked meat...sweet juicy fruit...chocolate...the fresh air...dew...and...roses?

"Open your eyes, my Prince..."

Arthur blinked his eyes open. What he saw before him made his hands fly to his mouth with a sharp intake of breath, his heart pounding faster. He looked at Alfred incredulously. The younger nation was looking at him with hopeful eyes and a warm smile.

"Do you like it, Arthur?"

The couple was standing in the middle of a rather spacious lovely garden...a garden overlooking more of the mountains and the forests surrounding them in a breathtaking paranoma now bathed in the last golden rays of the setting sun and the stars just starting to peek out. There were fairy lights decorating the hedges and the fir trees planted within the vicinity. Rose plots and rose trees were strategically planted with several garden ornaments and statues, the ethereal colours of the flowers pleasant and beautiful to the eye. Arthur examined one of the trees and noticed that the flowers were the same breeds that he grew back at home in his own prized garden in England. The flowers were still in their buds but they appeared to be looked after quite well and Arthur was certain that they would blossom wonderfully.

Arthur turned to Alfred who was still looking at him hopefully and scratched the back of his head, "I really hope that I planted them correctly...it wasn't easy because the gardening books were too wordy...so I ended up watching you and all..."

"They're lovely, Alfred...I'm sure they'll turn out splendidly."

There were two most striking features within the garden that really caught the former empire's attention. The first one was the simple yet elegant dinner setup. Set on a table with an ivory beige tablecloth, a rose themed candlelabra graced the center with their meals shielded by silver domes. The second feature made Arthur breathless...there was a lovely white gazebo covered with ivy and rose vines. In the middle of the structure was a slight platform with a plush mattress, a pale baby blue folded blanket and colorful cushions, the atmosphere made welcoming, romantic and cosy by the deep red and snowy white rose petals sprinkled all over the arrangement.

All in all...it was...

"Arthur?"

"Alfred...I...everything is simply..." Arthur couldn't contain his amazement as he turned to Alfred who was now sporting a proud look on his young face.

"Yeah?" Alfred gently goaded.

"Amazing...romantic...this is more than I imagined...I...I can't believe that you did all this..."

Alfred wrapped his arms around the shorter nation and kissed his forehead, "It's all for you, Artie. I feel you deserve a real holiday...you mean so much to me. The roses in your garden always had such wonderful memories for us and remind me how strong our love is so...I hope that by having a rose garden here, you'll always have a sanctuary and feel at home with me in America..."

Arthur's reaction to his speech made Alfred's large heart swell tenderly and proudly. The British nation was now sporting the happiest smile on his face and it could've belonged to an angel.

"I...Alfred...what you said and done really touched my heart..." Arthur's eyes were shimmering in the fairy lights and a tear escaped, causing Alfred to cup the pale cheek to wipe it away, "Thank you, Love."

"Hey...there's no need to thank me, Sweetheart," Alfred led his husband to the table, smiling down at him, "Let's have dinner first and then we can have dessert under the stars."

"Well now, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

After a full dinner of perfectly cooked roast chicken, fresh collard greens and mint and cranberry sauce, Arthur waited patiently for Alfred to retrieve dessert from the kitchen. Then the couple retreated to the gazebo whereupon the American nation rearranged some of the pillows to place the tray on the mattress without spilling the contents. Alfred laid back against the pillows first before drawing Arthur close to rest his head on his shoulder comfortably.

"You have outdone yourself, Love. Dinner was divine." Arthur praised his former colony as he patted the larger nation's chest.

Alfred beamed as he twirled his fingers among the fine golden hairs at the nape of Arthur's neck and kissed his temple, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sweetheart. But I hope you have room for dessert."

Arthur glanced down at the inviting spread on the silver tray by their feet. There was chocolate fondue, whipped cream and honey with an assortment of plump strawberries, soft marshmallows, sliced oranges and bananas. Despite his full stomach, Arthur felt his sweet tooth acting up as he eyed the juicy strawberries.

"A very decent platter, Alfred..." Arthur watched Alfred take a strawberry and dipped it into the melted chocolate before pressing the doused fruit against the other nation's lips. Arthur's eyes darkened in a sultry shimmer as he licked the chocolate on his lips, "Love?"

"Open up, Sweetheart," Alfred carefully pushed the fruit into Arthur's mouth, allowing his husband to savour the sweet treat, "How is it? They're freshly picked."

"Not bad...but I think I need another taste..."

Arthur pushed a smirking Alfred onto his back to straddle his waist and selected another strawberry from the platter. This time he dipped it in the whipped cream and took a delicate bite of the fruit, savouring the sweet mixture of the fruit and the cream together in his mouth. A whine caught his attention and he found Alfred pouting up at him.

"No fair! I wanna taste too, Arthur!"

"Such a glutton..."

But Arthur granted his husband's wish by dipping the rest of the strawberry in the cream before popping it into the younger nation's eager mouth. Alfred's eyes glimmered seductively as he held onto the pale wrist to lick the remnants of the juices and cream on his fingers.

"Don't want to waste a drop, Sweetheart," Alfred winked.

"Prat..." Arthur whispered affectionately and kissed his forehead, "Somehow...I feel that these sweets are better used elsewhere...perhaps they'll look better on you, Love."

"You're getting kinky...I like it..." Alfred's smirk grew to match the growing lust in his eyes, "So you're going to screw me first, my Prince?"

"You'd better believe it, Alfred...it's been a while since I've dominated you..." Arthur's fingers toyed the top buttons of his husband's cotton shirt, slowly slipping them open one by one to reveal his golden chest, "And if you're a good boy for obeying me...it'll be your turn next..."

"Fuck..." Alfred reached up to pull Arthur down for a passionate kiss, his large hands gripping onto the slender hips tightly. Their lips were linked by a thin trail of saliva when they finally parted, "You're going to drive me crazy..."

Alfred was a picture of wanton debauchery in the making: disheveled sandy hair, red cheeks, sky blue eyes darkening to sapphire rings and his lips wet and plump...what a beautiful sight to Arthur's eyes.

"That's the idea, Alfred..." Arthur smirked as he reached for a juicy orange segment and dipped it into the chocolate, "I'm going to enjoy my dessert..."

Alfred chuckled warmly in response before he was silenced by another kiss from Arthur, tasting orange juice and melted chocolate in his mouth...

* * *

It seemed as if another lifetime had passed when the couple finally divested the tray of the sweets. The two nations were breathless and flushed and the lingering scent of roses, chocolate and fruits wafted around them pleasantly...

"Wow...I never knew dessert could be sooo much fun," Alfred remarked as he placed the tray aside so that he and his exhausted husband could fully lay down on the mattress. He watched Arthur shuffle closer to him and carefully gathered the other nation in his arms as he kissed his temple, "We should make love this way again soon!"

"Don't be a prat, Alfred. You nearly broke me in half this time! If we're going to do this in similar fashion every night, I don't think I'll be able to sit and walk properly as I like," Arthur admonished as he snuggled close to Alfred's muscular chest where he could feel and hear his heart thumping like a soothing rhythmic drum.

"Awww, you're such a killjoy at times," Alfred teased as he reached for the nearby blanket to spread it open to cover their bare bodies and kicked their discarded clothes to the side, "There! All better, Sweetheart?"

Arthur sighed contently and patted the washboard toned stomach of his husband in gratitude, "Much, Love...although...I'm knackered...ah...the day has worn me out..."

Seeing Arthur yawn in mid sentence made Alfred yawn too. He felt wholly exhausted from their previous...strenuous activities during dessert and a good night's rest was in order.

"And nothing beats sleeping outside underneath the stars, Arthur..." the superpower nation gazed tenderly at Arthur who was struggling to keep his eyes open. He leaned in to kiss his sweet lips, "Sleep...we're going to have lots of fun tomorrow and everyday after for this holiday."

Arthur nodded and smiled sleepily up at him, his half lidded green eyes filled with deep love and adoration, "Why and how did I ever deserve you, Alfred?"

"You always did, Arthur...we've always been a part of each other..." Alfred took Arthur's left hand and kissed it and the two rings gracing his finger, "Now close those pretty eyes of yours and sleep and I'll be in your dreams soon enough."

"I love you, Alfred...always...my hero..."

Alfred watched in awe as Arthur finally succumbed to his fatigue, his features growing soft and peaceful...as they should be. The American nation stood up and stretched after covering Arthur sufficiently, wanting to gaze at the stars for a while. Alfred did love looking at the stars on clear nights like these. Then he made out one star shining brightly above the rest, making him smile nostalgically. He recalled one of Arthur's stories he heard in his younger years...there was one about how stars could grant wishes. The child within implored him to make a wish and that was what he did.

"Hey...wishing star? I know you're probably wondering why I'm speaking to you when I'm just happily married to my Prince of the Roses," Alfred turned back to admire his slumbering husband who was now sleeping on his side, "I just want to wish that what we have now...and what we have in the future stays bright for the both of us. We may bicker, fight and tease each other as always but this is how we are. I love Arthur very much and I'm still going to keep to my promise to make him happy and make him always believe in me and in us. So please and thank you, wishing star. Keep watching over us both, okay?"

Alfred smiled as the star seemed to twinkle brighter than before, feeling assured his wish had been heard. Then he returned to the mattress, took off his spectacles and laid them aside before turning onto his side to spoon the sleeping nation to his front. He gently kissed Arthur's ear and then the crown of his head, burying his nose within the golden blonde hair.

"I love you always, my Prince of the Roses...we're finally married so let's make even more wonderful and amazing memories together, okay?"

With one final kiss, Alfred closed his eyes and followed his husband to dreamland just like he promised.

The crickets continued to chirp and the roses in the garden seemed to glow in an angelic aura as they swayed gently in the light mountain breezes. If anyone were to pass by, they could spot Alfred and Arthur nestled together in the gazebo, locked in a loving embrace and their hands interlocked tightly. The wedding rings on both nations' fingers shone and sparkled luminously under the moon and the stars to match the blissful soft smiles on their faces.

It was a perfect picture of wedded bliss among the roses...

**The Official End Of A Union Among The Roses**

* * *

**Author's notes: **I finally did it! It's finished! Yay for me! I really really hope you enjoyed this lovely piece of USUK fiction! I'm going to write an epilogue for this story so please keep tuned for it once it's posted :)

And! I did notice that each chapter in the story has potential for USUK (and UKUS) sexy scenes and I'm tempted to write them out, let me know what you think on this idea. But if I do write them, they'll be posted on my account in Archive Of Our Own since they allow sexy stories to be submitted there. I'll let you know when it's in the works :)

Until then, my dears, thank you for still reading my stories and see you around!


	6. A Future Filled With Roses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia by the awesome Hidekaz Himaruya. All I own is my imagination, several OCs for this story: Alice, Eloise, Janet, Daniel and Harry as well as the overall plot to this USUK wedding fic :) And a verse from '_It Only Takes A Moment' _from_ Hello Dolly!_ is added for atmosphere

**Story notes:** Established USUK relationship, romance, some OOC (up to personal interpretation), fluff...and is a standalone sequel to my story _The Prince of the Roses _and linked to my Valentine's story_ Love Among the Moon and the Stars_.

**Author's notes: **Here is the epilogue just as I promised :) Just thought it would be nice to wrap up this romantic USUK wedding tale by writing a time skip scene after they tied the knot. I won't bore you with the details so please read on, my dears!

* * *

**A Union Among The Roses**

**Epilogue: A Future Filled With Roses**

_Time skip: Just over a year later..._

It was lightly drizzling in London but this didn't bother Alfred who was humming cheerfully to himself as he made his way to the nursery he knew so well. He was on his way to pick up Arthur as they were due to celebrate their first wedding anniversary together in a nice restaurant on their way home.

"Anniversary, huh?" Alfred stopped walking, letting the gravity of the word he uttered wash over him. It left his heart warm and the trademark grin on his face softened to a gentle smile as he gazed at the ring gracing his left fourth finger, "It's been over a year already? How time flies..."

Alfred sheltered himself under a random shop awning, feeling himself going into reminiscing mode since their wedding day.

* * *

After their honeymoon, Arthur regretfully had to return to England to catch up on the work accumulated in his absence. Now that they were officially wedded before their peers, the distance between them seemed to be more excruciating and Alfred found himself missing his husband more than usual. Why couldn't they couldn't be together more often than their duties allow? Arthur's reaction to the distancing was more composed but the younger nation could tell from his hidden longing undertones and the sad look in his normally stoic green eyes that he missed him just as terribly whenever they had their video Skype and phone conversations. However there was a silver lining in their marital despair. They were undergoing some negotiations between their bosses to adjust their living arrangements...and so far, they were looking optimistic at the idea that they would rotate in residing in each other's countries, especially when they would have the world conferences in the host countries...it wasn't a very solid idea but it was better than nothing.

So until something would be worked out, they had to be content with their occasional get-togethers and holidays. Although they were mostly brief, the couple always made sure that each moment spent together were filled with lots of fun things to do and their time apart made them treasure each other's presence more...especially what they did in between the sheets. It made Alfred smile fondly of their first Christmas together...that was when they decided to spend it in their cabin back in Asheville. Wintertime was simply magical there. It was, by far, the most pleasantly romantic and passionate vacation they ever had and he hoped that there would be more to follow...

Sure they still bickered over the little things: what with Arthur still patronizing him over the little things and Alfred still being infuriating and over-confident in teasing him in return. They still had their childish contests over Halloween and scary movie marathons...nothing unusual...

But if anything, their marriage only served to bring them closer than ever...and the constant thought of Arthur being his legal spouse always made his smiles and grins brighter than sunshine.

* * *

A brief glance at his watch was what prompted Alfred to resume this journey to the plant nursery. He still had to pick up Arthur and it was a bit of a walk to the restaurant. Their actual anniversary date was belated by a week since they were so busy with their bosses at their ends. They did manage to call each other on the day itself and talked about...certain things on how much they missed each other. However after some rescheduling, the American nation was ecstatic that he could finally spend more quality time with his husband in England for a well-deserved week long vacation.

'I guess us being married has mellowed Artie quite a bit...' the superpower's smile grew as his thoughts strayed to his husband and the mostly happy times they shared since their wedding day.

Alfred's heart was fuller than it was before and it was true...all in all, he felt complete.

* * *

Alfred eventually reached his destination and entered the shop. He nodded respectfully to Daniel who was busy restructuring the shelves before turning to Janet who was creating her beautiful bouquets at the counter. The young woman smiled upon seeing Alfred and stopped what she was doing.

"Mr. Alfred, I trust you had a pleasant walk despite the drizzle," Janet said.

"It was fine, Janet...it was good to see the sights around London and give Artie some time alone to spend more time with Eloise...and Alice..."

Then the occupants' expressions turned soft and sad as they turned to a lone framed photograph sitting on the counter. It showed Alice with her trademark gentle smile working on her roses in one of the greenhouses. Janet picked up the frame and lovingly traced the elderly face in the picture while Daniel stopped what he was doing to embrace his wife from behind.

"Mum lived a good long life...at least now, she's with Dad..." Janet wiped away a tear.

"How is Eloise coping?" Alfred asked softly, "I heard that she didn't take it well when Alice passed away."

"Indeed. But thank you for your kind concerns. She's getting better and her smile is returning...and it's thanks to Mr. Arthur's presence," Daniel looked towards the back where the greenhouses were, "They're still in the back, Mr. Alfred."

"Thanks, Daniel. I'll look for them there."

* * *

It wasn't difficult to find his husband and Eloise. The British nation and the little girl were sheltered in the newly built pavilion which was overgrown with ivy and rose vines. Arthur was sitting on the bench, rocking Eloise back and forth on his lap as he made hushing coos to her. Alfred's heart-strings tugged upon hearing the hiccuping sobs from the child and seeing the slight red puffiness present around Arthur's eyes.

Alfred approached the pair in the pavilion. Upon stepping onto the structure, the creaks alerted Arthur first to his presence. He smiled at the younger nation.

"Hello, Alfred. I see you're back from your walk. Find anything interesting?"

Alfred shook his head and sat next to his husband. He wrapped an arm around the slender shoulders and gently kissed his forehead, "No...I was thinking of you the whole time...I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long, Sweetheart."

"No, it was perfect timing, Love. Don't worry about it."

Eloise eventually peeled her head from Arthur's chest and wiped her eyes, giving Alfred a small watery smile, "Hello, Mr. Alfred, you're back. Mr. Arthur was keeping me company with Grandma's special roses..."

"That sounds nice, sweetie..." Alfred smiled and patted the child's head.

"Mr. Arthur, does this mean that you and Mr. Alfred have to go soon?"

"Ah yes...for our wedding anniversary..." Arthur regretfully released the little girl who clambered off his lap, "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"I think I'm okay for now but..." Eloise took a deep breath and caressed one of the roses sprinkled in rainwater, "The pain isn't going away so soon...will it, Mr. Arthur? I miss her so much..."

Arthur joined Eloise's side, "The pain of losing a loved one or a wonderful friend is great and will eventually lessen over time, Eloise. But it won't vanish completely no matter how much you want it to. In the end, you will become stronger and learn to treasure your grandmother's memories with a happy smile. As long as you remember the lessons she's taught you and her love for you, she'll always be in your heart..."

Alfred had never felt such intense admirable awe for his spouse than this very moment. It made him flashback to when he was young and Arthur was the gentle and wise nation whose advice always soothed him...

"You know so much, Mr. Arthur...somehow your words bring me a lot of comfort..." Eloise quickly hugged the couple, "I'll escort you out. It's the least I can do to thank you for keeping me company today. I think I should get back in helping Mummy and Daddy around the shop."

"Anytime, Eloise. You're such a dependable young lady," Arthur smiled as he and Alfred followed Eloise back into the shop.

* * *

It was a lovely simple dinner as the two nations celebrated their wedding anniversary. They opted to dine outside in the rose garden which the restaurant was well known for. There weren't many patrons in the vicinity so it gave them a sense of serene privacy. As they waited for dessert, Alfred noticed Arthur was more pensive than before, having observed the way his thick eyebrows were slightly creased and his lips pursed in a straight line. The superpower nation brushed his thumb across his husband's knuckles.

"You alright, Sweetheart?" Alfred asked with concern.

Arthur blinked back into focus and squeezed back, "Sorry, Love...I was still thinking of Alice back on our wedding day...I knew she wasn't going to live for very long but I never thought that it would happen that soon...it makes sense to me on how she was behaving..."

Arthur sighed melancholically before gazing at his husband. Alfred's breath caught in his throat, being captivated by how the British nation seemed to glow under the golden lights. His face softened upon seeing the sad expression marking the older nation's face.

"She must be that special, Arthur, huh?" understanding shone in the bespectacled sky blue orbs.

"She is...she loved the roses as much as I do. With us being practically immortal, friends like her are hard to come by..."

Alfred shifted his seat so that he was directly beside Arthur and kissed his temple, "But in a way, I'm grateful that we knew Alice because she brought us together through the roses. She's practically our guardian angel, don't you think?"

Arthur looked up to Alfred to find him grinning at him, "Alfred..."

"She made me promise that I would always look after and love you. So I'll keep my word otherwise she'll haunt me...brrr...that would be scary."

The British nation chuckled as he envisioned the old woman as a ghostly apparition chasing his frightened husband. It would be a comical and hilarious sight to behold, "Yes...it's something Alice would do..."

Alfred laughed along with Arthur, the atmosphere becoming comfortable and loving. Just then, they could hear some lively jazz music starting up inside the restaurant and ringing laughter echoing within. Alfred smiled and stood up with a hand outstretched to his husband, a silent invitation for a dance. Arthur returned the smile and clasped the hand offered to him, feeling himself effortlessly pulled up and colliding pleasantly against the broad muscled chest. Their impromptu swing dance together was not one of their best but it was nonetheless quite fun as Alfred twirled the slightly shorter nation in his arms.

They eventually simmered to a slow dance, swaying in each other's arms when the music softened and the melody turned sweet and gentle. All the while, Alfred would press kisses on the pale forehead, his arms tightening around the slightly shorter nation. In return, Arthur would softly comb the silky sandy blonde hair and gaze up into the bespectacled eyes that would rival a clear sky on a Summer's day. A verse of a familiar song echoed in the air, adding the sweet tender ambience of their dance...

"_And that is all that love's about..._

_And we'll recall when time runs out..._

_That it only took a moment to be loved_

_A whole life long..._"

When the waitress finally brought out the dessert tarts, the former empire reluctantly broke away from Alfred and requested the young woman to pack the sweets for takeaway and the bill. The younger nation's concern returned when he thought he saw Arthur wince slightly.

"Arthur? Are you alright? You're not getting sick from the night air, are you?"

The other nation shook his head reassuringly, "Don't worry, Alfred. I just feel the sweets are best consumed at home...and I do feel like having a night of passion among the roses. A fine restaurant such as this is not the place to commit such...lecherous acts."

Alfred caught the seductive gleam in his husband's emerald eyes beneath his composed demeanor. The larger nation responded by gripping on his left hand to interlock their fingers and kissed the sparkling rings adorning his finger. His grin was saucy to match the glee shining in the bespectacled blue orbs.

"You do realize that once we get going, there's no stopping until dawn."

"That is the intention, Alfred..." a rosy blush appeared on the older nation's face even though he was smirking slightly, "I suggest that we leave..."

"Then lead the way, Sweetheart."

* * *

Arthur smiled and pulled Alfred along so that they could collect their desserts and pay for their meal. He could hardly wait to get them home and enter within the sanctuary of his rose garden that housed many fond and loving memories of their times together with his husband by his side. His heart and body was excited about their nightly festivities and the promise of what's to come lighting on the handsome and youthful face.

'Do I even deserve such unbridled love and happiness...' Arthur thought as they climbed into the taxi they managed to hail from the restaurant.

His answer came to him when Alfred returned to hold his hand and reached over to peck his forehead and his lips before pulling back with an endearing smirk. It was then the older nation noticed that Alfred was holding onto a deep burgundy red rose in his other hand. Arthur raised a thick eyebrow when he saw the choppily sawed end of the stalk...he could tell it was plucked by hand...and it likely came from the restaurant's rose garden from telling its breed.

"Alfred..." Arthur said knowingly, his eyes turning serious.

"Um...you caught me...but the rose was just begging to be given to you, Artie," Alfred looked sheepish and guilty before he melted into a puppy dog expression as he held out the flower to him, "It's not like they're going to miss one little flower, my Prince of the Roses..."

"Don't think that addressing me so reverently will mean that I'll let you off easily."

"Awww, that was mean of you!" Alfred pouted.

Arthur responded by lightly smacking the back of the sandy blonde head to express his displeasure of the theft. Then he kissed the back of the larger hand holding onto his, finally accepting the rose with a smile.

"A lesson has to be learned, Alfred," Arthur reasoned before his eyes turned soft with fondness, relishing the warmth and solidness of his husband's presence and stature as Alfred flashed a a million watt boyish grin at him, 'My dearest Alfred...my beautiful Alfred...'

In Arthur's opinion, their life had only just begun. Come rain and sunshine, he couldn't wait to see what was in store for the future, which he was certain would continue to blossom beautifully like the rose he held lovingly in his hand...

**The End of the Epilogue**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Aand the epilogue is completed! And thank you to all, who have stuck by this story, they are so much appreciated! In the meantime, I'm going to continue editing my works in my archive and to see the other USUK ideas I have in my profile (including the sexiness present in this story). Let's hope that my work will give me enough free time to do so! Until inspiration comes to me, I'll bid you adieu, my dears!


End file.
